Why The Bird Cried
by 9thDimen
Summary: I need to find her. I must know why Mukuro wanted me to find her. Why is she so important? She's like a ghost, a figment of my imagination. An entity of nothingness. A dream of a nightmare. The woman with dark blue hair. Hiei/OC Lemon
1. Chapter 1 My Obsession

TITLE

**(Okay, this will be my first actually series Yuyu Hakusho story. Hiei will be the narrator for the rest of the story. Now please don't get mad at me if there's some parts that don't really sound like him or he probably wouldn't say. In this chapter, I'm pretty sure he isn't really OOC. This will be my last story for Yuyu Hakusho. I love you all who review so please review on this first chapter and tell me how I did.) **

**Chapter 1, My Obsession **

There are some days I enjoy to kill, but there are some I much rather kill myself than lay a hand on that certain someone. Today is the day, I much rather have killed myself than have killed her, my lover and my mate, Mukuro. She was suffering and all I could do for her was kill her like I did so many times in the past before I met her. She knew her time was coming to an end, but I would have never guessed it would be this soon.

I remember and I will always remember until _my _time comes when that last day with her felt like, how much I wished it have never ended.

I live in a solitary life. I only have one purpose in my life and that's Mukuro. My past goals were finally achieved, and thanks to her I'm still alive till this very moment in time. I owe her everything that I can offer her and the only thing that I can offer is myself. She already gave me more than what I can bargain for and my life will never be enough to fulfill it, but at least I can fulfill her wishes. That's the least I can do.

Mukuro is what I can consider family. She is now the closest to what anyone would consider a family. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her. A foolish word, never thought I would consider it in that term.

One day, she told me not to long ago, that her body would give into the wounds she afflicted on herself because of her father. I've always wondered if she felt pain from the wounds but when I asked her she would ignore me and talk about something that didn't really matter.

Today she had a visitor. I walked in while they were talking but I couldn't catch a word, as they were quite and staring at me as I came into sight of them. The visitor was a female I never seen before. Her arms and neck were bandaged up with bleeding rags along with her right eye. All that was showing was her left eye that was black from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Her right eye that was bandaged up had embedding scars coming out from under the bandage. She was wearing a cape that was enclosed over her head. Her pants were the usual baggy fighting pants, and her torso was covered in leather straps that I wasn't familiar with. They seemed homemade.

She had unusually dark blue hair.

The unknown women glared at me and turned her gaze back over to Mukuro. They stared at each other intently exchanging glares like a form of talking that I couldn't interpret.

The woman glanced at me one last time and walked away.

Mukuro seemed to be engulfed in a besiege state. She was looking at me with worried eyes but she soon started to smile at me.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something important." I walked steadily toward her.

"If you would of came in any sooner I'm sure you wouldn't still be standing." She said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then she did something I wouldn't expect her to do. She reached out for me and put me in her arms. I couldn't understand what her motives were. I could sense there was something wrong.

"It's time Hiei," she whispered in my ear. "My body is failing me, I'm in so much pain Hiei, and my body can't hold up for any longer. I'm dying but I rather not die from my past deeds Hiei, there's three more requests I want from you before I finally leave this horrible yet loving life."

How much more carnage can I endure in this life, why now? Why does my life always have rueful endings? Why am I always the one who has to be the last to feel pain? Why does everyone I ever care for die or move further away from me? Why does the last person who would ever love me have to leave me like all the others in the past before?

"Promise me Hiei, you will do just these small three requests and persevere my last request?"

Her last request, should I say yes or should I say no? To persevere her last request is what I hope to be death for myself. I nodded in agreement. I could tell she was happy by her weary almost lifeless eyes.

"What's your first request?" I said more gingerly than what I intended to do.

"Make love to me!"

What an irrelevant turn of events.

I did as I was told and followed her to her room. I made love to her like I never had before, and for a brief second I forgot everything Mukuro told me about her death that was rapidly approaching.

Mukuro's beautiful body lying next to me always puts me through a frenzy of desire. I usually get carried away when I get this close to her. She was sleeping now. I was actually worried she was going to die right then and there, not telling me what her other requests were. If she died not telling me I would follow her into the afterlife which I'm still planning on doing even if she tells me her other requests.

She was laying on her back – naked and beautiful with just the silk covers over her waist and down over her lags. I was lying to the right of her with my pants back on.

I never realized how important she is to me until now knowing she was going to die. How little time we had together, how it went by so fast. My mind teeming with memories of our past events we had together, trying to figure out where the time went.

"Hiei." She finally woke up. "Do you remember that question you asked me not to long ago, the questions of if I felt any pain from these self afflicted wounds?"

I could feel my heart start to race, now I get to hear the one thing I've been dying to hear for so long.

"Hiei, I do feel pain, the pain I feel is nothing that you can compare of the past events in your past life. My weak body can't handle the stress and pain any longer, it's finally giving in and my second request is for you to kill me."

I could feel my face go rigid.

"What the hell are you talking about Mukuro, I could never kill you, I rather die then have you be killed by my own hands." I said sternly.

"I knew you would say that." She smiled full-heatedly at me. I could feel my composure fall apart. Why the hell does she want me to kill her? Why did she ask me – but if someone else killed her I would of killed him even if she asked them to do so.

"Hiei, I need you to do this for me. Do you really want me to go through any more pain. Do you really want me to suffer longer than what I can bear?"

I could fell the worry creep onto my face. Should I change the subject in an impendent way, to show her that her plans for the future are not in my schedule as well? I will be devoid of any virtue I had left in my life if I ever have her blood stained on my hands.

"What would your third request may be?" I asked discreetly.

She took a sharp breath. Why is she hesitating?

"When I die, please don't follow me but instead go find someone named Bree, she was the women you saw yesterday, the one with the bandages engulfing her arms," she hesitated again. "The bandage around her eye."

I was confused. "What do you want me to do once I find her, kill her?"

"Do what your heart guides you to do."

I rather not think about the rest I had to endure that night. I live for nothing now. My entire meaning for living has washed away as I can still smell her blood stained on my sword. Now my one goal in life and my last is to find the women named Bree. Such a strange name.

* * *

I've been searching for six months now, day and night. I didn't sleep much do to the fact that I had nightmares of my incident. Koenma didn't know where to find her or whom the hell I was talking about, he was useless.

I can't find her with my Jagan eye. She's in hiding but what for? Why does she not want to be found? There are some questions I want answers to, but the only way I'll get answers is when I find her. I've looked through the Makai with my followers, but she couldn't be found. She must be in the human world, but where?

It's my obsession now. I need to find her. I must know why Mukuro wanted me to find her. Why is she so important? Where the hell is she? She's like a ghost, a figment of my imagination. Was she a dream when I saw her? An entity of nothingness. A dream of a nightmare. The women with dark blue hair.

As the months start to pass, I start to feel this admiration toward her. How discreet she is. How can she not leave one trace of her existence? What is she, still more questions I want answers to.

* * *

My sister has returned to the human world. I'm guessing she must have sneaked off again. Why does she always put herself in danger?

She was staying at Genkai's.

The lights were on in Genkai's hut. I could hear laughter inside. Should I join them or watch from a far away distance, possibly in a tree?

"Are you coming in?" Kurama's voice said from behind me.

"I wasn't planning on it." I wasn't in the mood to see my sister. "Anyways, I'm to busy to even bother to chit chat with you humans. I have important matters to attended to." I was about to leave but Kurama laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should reconsider, she has something to tell you that might pertain to what you are searching for."

I don't know what lead me to go inside with my sister. What Kurama said sidetracked me from my 'obsession' for a second. As soon as I walked in everyone turned to look at me. I don't like to be the center of attention. I hope this goes quick.

"Hiei," I heard a soft voice say behind that mass of my acquaintances. Everyone moved out of the way of my sister as she walked toward me. I watched as her face turned from enthusiastic to what seemed to me sadness.

I waited for her to talk but she hesitated for a second.

"What do you want to tell me?" I instigated her to talk.

"Well, um – I heard you've been looking for a woman with dark blue hair and a bandage that runs across her right eye and well…"

I knew then what she was going toward. Yukina knew where Bree was located.

"Where is she at?" I said more sternly than I meant to say.

I noticed her flinch and felt regret for being to stern with her fragile soul. "She told me she'll be in the human world near where Yusuke lives."

I turned around to leave but Yukina stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait, when you go please give this to her, when you see her." She handed me a small dagger sheathed inside a metal holder. I didn't understand why she wanted to give this to Bree but I didn't stay to hear her explanation.

Have I finally found her? Will my obsession to find the entity my lover told me to find, finally end. Will I finally be able to rest in piece? Still so many questions to ask and will only be answered when I find her, my obsession. Will she know why Mukuro sent me looking for her; will she know the answers I've been longing to know?

But of course I was to idiotic to ask Yukina what day she'll be arriving. Will it be tonight or tomorrow or possibly next week, or next month?

The sun was setting on the horizon. I guess now it's time for a rest, a time to sidetrack my thoughts away from my obsession. Maybe tonight since I'm so close to finding her I might have a dreamless night, but I shouldn't get my hopes up.

* * *

The mourning light hit my face forcing me to wake up. I guess my hoping of having a dreamless night succeeded. But now since I'm awake my suffering will continue.

I was running through the trees near Yusuke's house. I could sense a writhe to the Makai. Could that be her? It's only five miles away.

My heart raced with enthusiastic excitement. But I felt something more, a wanting loneliness that I felt long ago before I met Mukuro. This feeling is not new to me but I seethed this feeling with great anger. I know my life after I find 'her' will be filled with a devoid heart no man including myself will be able to conquer.

The writhe disappeared but I didn't sense anyone stepping out. Did she change her mind and stayed in the Makai?

I ran faster until I finally reached the clearing where I sensed the writhe.

Nothing.

I could feel all my hoped and desires sink but soon as I let my guard down someone put a knife to my neck and took the dagger.

**(Okay, well I hope you liked it. I told many of my past readers that this story wasn't going to come out until I'm done with my other one but I couldn't wait any longer. I like this story a lot, I like this story a lot more than my other one. Review please.)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Soul Keeper

**(Hm, it looks like a lost some of my Fans. I guess that's what you get when you take forever to post up another chapter. Oh well, well, just wanted to thank ****Kurai-Gaara**** for reviewing on my last chapter. Everyone review if you like my story, please.)**

**Chapter 2, The Soul Keeper**

"Hiei, I didn't expect you to come here with my dagger, but since you've came I guess I have to come out of hiding." A beautiful yet bleak voice said from the person who held me captive. Then I caught what she slipped out.

"You came out of hiding?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking out loud. Anyways, I'll be on my way, I have what I need."

She let me go and I could hear her walk away. I quickly turn around to confront a blue hair women walking away from me.

It's her.

"Bree!" I whispered under my breath. She stopped in mid step and turned around to stare at me, or glare. "Bree, I've been searching for you for over an year."

"Yes, I know you've been looking for me and that's the exact reason why you have never found me and I plane on keeping it that way. So, why don't you forget about this little meeting and scurry off and go kill yourself." She said bleakly. She walked off again but this time I cut her off by appearing in front of her.

"I did not waste a year looking for a pathetic squirm like you to get up and walk away from me," I grabbed her arm and pulled her face closer to mine. My heart started to race more enthusiastically than normal. I need to get a grip of myself before I start to lose it. Her facial expression didn't change she was still glaring at me. "Your going to answer my questions whether you like it or not."

She didn't say anything. I wondered what could be coursing through her head right now.

"Hiei, are the questions you are seeking for me to answer the only thing you desire?" She said more fiercely than what I expected. "Hiei, I know your desires. I even know your desire than you don't even know yourself or even realized, yet. I do know the answers to your questions but I won't answer them."

My hand tightened around her arm. I could feel the anger bowl up inside me, but I need to keep my composure, I don't want to anger her – yet. I thought for a second. My hand still gripping her arm, I felt her flex under my hand, her other hand came up over my hand and pried my fingers away from her arm. She turned me around and forced my hand up my back making sheer pain coarse through my body. She whispered in my ear:

"Do you really want to know the answers that you seek?" I nodded in response. "Don't we all – all I want you to do in order for me to tell you your desire is to – stop looking for me. If you keep up your search you're going to get in shit loads of trouble."

"Why is that?"

"Just because many people don't know who I am doesn't mean I don't have any enemies."

She disappeared leaving me dumbfounded. What does she mean I'll get into trouble if I pursue her any further? Maybe I want to get into trouble to end my life in this hell I call living. I'll do anything to be with my former lover, Mukuro. I won't welcome anything more than death itself. Why does my god loathe me so much to make me suffer more meaningless pain?

She said she would tell me my desires if I stop looking for her.

So I stopped looking for her. My life then on became an empty vessel of my hopeless body. The days passed without me realizing. I don't know whether its Monday or Saturday. The only thing that kept me going was the determination to look for her but since I'm forced to a stop I have nothing willingly to do.

Three months passed without much of my knowing. It felt like another year.

I was sitting up in a tree where I first met Bree in the clearing. It was sunny out, nothing that I really cared about. I wouldn't mind the rain or snow; it doesn't matter to me anymore. I was starting to wonder if Bree would keep her word.

"Death in other forms could mean cruel and unsatisfying but in your means of words, you welcome it like the incoming wind." I heard a voice say below me. The same bleak yet beautiful voice I've been waiting to hear for quite some time. I jumped down from the tree and grabbed Bree by the arms and threw her against the tree I've been sitting in for quite some time.

"I'm tired of your petty games. I've done what you've told me and I want answers."

That's when I noticed her new clothes. Her uncovered arms with no bandages. She had scars that ran across her shoulders and near her neck. Her clothes were similar to what pirates use to wear back in the old days of human world. The baggy black shirt under a pink tight corset. I didn't expect her to be the one to go for pink. What more secrets does she hold in her little fragile body?

"Yes, I did say that I would give you answers if you would stop following me, but I didn't expect for me to come back to you." She said in her usually bleak voice. Is that the only tone she knows how to speak in?

"What do you mean for you to come back?"

"Well, I was going to leave you stranded and go by your days wondering when I was going to come back then realize, when its to late, I wasn't going to come back, but as I watch you – well lets just say that Mukuro didn't want you to be like this, she wanted you to be happy. Which she didn't understand is that I'm not much of a _happy _person." I'm guessing that's all she knows how to speak in is bleakly.

"Of course I'm not much of a person to take on jokes or figure out a riddle. Why don't you stop with the games and tell me why Mukuro wanted me to persevere you."

She looked directly into my face, something she wouldn't at first do when we first met or just a few seconds ago. She looked like she was battling and strong entity in her head. Her eye would occasionally twitch. What could be going through the head of this mysteries woman? Why am I so intrigued in this woman that I can't stand not being with her. I need to know everything she knows or I'll drive myself crazy.

She closed her one eye and wrinkled up her face in what seemed to me as disgust.

"Personally, Hiei, I was hoping you would go kill yourself from insanity of not knowing what your former mate actions meant, but it seems your more irritating than what I taken you for."

She waved her arms across mine making me let go of her. She walked past me so her back was facing me, then she crossed her arms.

"I have a proposition for you that you'll have to fulfill in order to figure out my secrets."

"I thought I could know your secrets if I didn't follow you anymore?" I could feel my temper reaching its peek.

"Yah, but that back fired."

"Well, then what do you propose, Bree?" It was so strange directing her name to her; I was use to saying her name in order to find her not actually directing her with it.

"I need something – something that I can't live without, but I don't have time to get it, so I need you to go get it for me." I didn't understand why if it's so important, she would make time to go get it.

"And what is this thing that is so important to you? Where is it?"

She turned around and faced me. She was still glaring at me.

"It doesn't matter what it is, all you need to worry about is getting it. It's in the Makai in the southern side near the Forbidden forest. There you will sense or even hear as you near the forest a old women living in a tent. Just tell her that Bree sent you and she should give you what I need. But I warn you, don't look into her eyes or you will be lost forever in darkness with no escape."

She disappeared before I could ask her another question.

What does she mean if I look into her eyes I will be lost in darkness with no escape? What threat does a wrinkly old women pose? **(Genkai pops into his head.)**

I headed over to the Makai and walked south to the forbidden forest.

The forbidden forest is a place where no demon would venture to close to. A tribe of strong demons was said to live there. They only keep to themselves. It was said a thousand years ago when the Makai was being attacked by what demons would say as gods, they were asked for there help they ignored the cries and ran far south and created a forest where if anyone comes to close would be killed instantly by the woods.

I'm not much to believe in superstition but as I approach these woods I could sense there wasn't something normal lurking in there.

I could hear singing now. It was beautiful and for some reason I couldn't help but walk towards the beautiful singing. There in the middle of some strange mist a young woman sits in chains. She wasn't wearing anything. The chains were covering up her breast and bottom. Her eyes were closed and she was still singing a song that I couldn't help but listen to. I walked closer to her, not knowing of the danger that she posed.

"Hello, Hiei, isn't today a beautiful day. Why don't you come sit next to me and keep me company," she said. She started to sing again. I walked over toward her and sat next to her. She still had her eyes closed. She stopped singing again.

"Hiei, I'm so lonely out here, and these chains are so cold against my skin." She lifted her hand to her chest and pulled the chains off of them reveling her breasts. She was humming as she did so. She grabbed my hand with her freezing cold hands and placed them on her thigh. She squeezed my fingers around the chains placed there and started to pull them down with my hand.

"Why did you come here Hiei?" She asked still humming.

"Bree sent me," I automatically said in a daze.

She let go of my hand a suddenly started to scream and screech.

"That blood sucking wrench, why did you have to be with her. Bree, no not Bree, is she here, where are you, please don't kill me," toward the end of the rampage she was whimpering in fear. She soon turned from beautiful young women to an old wrinkly hag. She had rags on now and now she finally opened her eyes. I finally came back from my daze and glared at the old women.

_Don't look into her eyes, _a voice warned me. Before I made eye contact with the witch I looked down.

"Bree sent me to get something from you," I said wanting for this to hurry up and get over with.

I couldn't believe I fell for that witches trick. I knew then what she was. She was a soul keeper. She would sing and have adventures come into her misty fog dazed and disoriented and as soon as she was done doing whatever she wanted, she would open her eyes and peer into there's stealing there soul.

If she didn't ask me why I came here, I would of done whatever she wanted me to do for her, which I did have an idea what I was going to do when she was uncovering herself. Right now I would probably be dead and lost forever in her darkness.

The mist finally cleared. There was a campfire and a tent. Next to the tent was shrunken heads of her victims.

"The stupid filthy wrench, why can't she just make her own stupid potion instead of me making it for her," she sneered. She walked over to the fire with the pot and poured some purple glowing stuff into a glass. She corked the top and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone anything about Bree – anyways what's it to you?" She asked not looking at me anymore. She was washing the pot out with a dirty rag. She set the pot back on the fire and poured some water in it. She reached into a pocket in her rags and pulled out some ears of different type of demons and put them in the soon to be boiling pot.

I stood up and walked away from the withering old demon. I didn't want to think anymore of what could have happened to me back there.

I returned back to the human world back to the clearing in the woods. It was dark now. I sat under a tree and waited for Bree to arrive.

I grabbed the potion from my pouch and looking at it.

It was glowing in the night a brilliant purple light that pounced of the trees near by. I couldn't understand what it was. Why is the liquid so important to her?

**(Okay well, that's it for today. If you guys really like this story you need to review please.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Hug

**(Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. My boyfriend dumped me for good this time and I'm just been having a hard time trying to coop with it. It was very dramatic when we broke up, but I don't want to get into details and I doubt you really care. I hope more people will review on this chapter and hopefully make some new fan-girls. I lost my other fan people, they hate me now. Well, I don't blame them I haven't been making to many chapters in the past month and my last story I made for Yu Yu Hakusho sucks monkey balls. Well, I'll love you forever and ever if you review and if you do review I'll be inspired to write more. Since I'm in school I write down my story on a peace of paper then type it out when I get home which is a lot easier for me. Well, review please; I'm a review whore thank you very much!!)**

Chapter 3, Unexpected Hug

I waited for what seemed to me like another eternity. I eventually feel asleep. I don't remember if I had a dream or not and if I somehow did it would have been about Bree. How she speaks, how she walks, how she looks at me with those none emotional gray eyes. I can't stop thinking about her and its withering my self being away; she is all I can think of. She is the only importance to me now.

Is she important to me? Before I meet Mukuro no one wasted my time for me to actually care enough about them. Yusuke and his pathetic followers were never considered an importance in my life. Of course I would feel a sort of sadness if one of them dies, but it would soon pass as I would go on with my own life.

I do not feel the same toward Bree as I did toward Mukuro, she was the only person who I could actually trust and actually loved. Now, since she's gone I'm just an empty shell wondering this earth to find a place to die, peacefully or painfully. The only important thing that Bree poses to me is information. Mukuro was someone who made me feel wanted in this pathetic world, she gave me a place where I actually belong. I don't belong anywhere anymore and I don't think it will change again. If Bree keeps her word, after I know everything that I want answers to I will kill myself!

I woke up to a starry night. There were no clouds that were in my sight. There was a light breeze; I could smell someone standing near me. I couldn't sense her spirit energy; she was good at suppressing it. A light smile crept across my face when I reached over to feel that the bottle was missing. I opened my eyes and looked up toward her. Her face had no emotion that I could see, but as soon as I looked at her, she locked eyes with me. Her expression still showed the same resemblance as before, but for what seemed to me for a split second I thought I saw her eye glisten with amusement. How long has she been standing there?

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for the witches tricks," she said bleakly. She didn't sound surprised.

"Hn," I replied. I glared at her but it didn't seem to faze her. She didn't reply back, I was starting to get pissed off.

"Are you going to explain to me my answers that I've been waiting to hear from your bleak mouth?" I asked. She starred at me for what seemed like ten minutes longer.

"I was hoping the soul keeper was going to take your soul and do away with your body!" She admitted in her normal bleak voice.

That pissed me off.

"I don't care what you were hopping for; I did what you asked now I want answers!" I yelled at her as I stood up. She still looked at me with no expression.

"Stop looking at me like that, what the hell is fucking wrong with you?" She didn't reply back and yet she still kept the same expression on her face. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She didn't move or even flinch when I grabbed her.

"What the hell happened to you?" I didn't expect my tone to come out as whisper; I was aiming towards a yell. I knew though something dramatic must have happened to her in her pass, like me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she finally replied. She was glaring at me now, but her eyes looked dull with sadness that I couldn't understand. I could tell she was in deep thought. It looked like she was fighting a battle with her subconscious that she couldn't win. How long has it been since she's been like this? How many years?

"I doubt you'll be able to comprehend or even handle what happened to me when I was a child." She stopped glaring at me and looked the other way as she shoved my hands away from her shoulders. She knew I was trying to read her.

"Your friend is coming," she added. She didn't even bother to leave. I sensed someone walking towards us.

Yusuke walked out from the trees behind me. Bree looked at him with her usually none emotion face. I kept my back to him. I was trying to gather myself from almost going insane. If Yusuke haven't showed up I would have fallen apart in front of Bree.

Today out of all the days I've been living I wish I could die. I'm not worthy to live in this eternal darkness that everyone calls living. If no one was around me I would have shoved my sword through my stomach and bleed to death under a tree.

Yusuke looked at me then at Bree. A crocked smile appeared on his face.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Yusuke asked with a wide smile on his face. I turned to face Yusuke glaring at him. Bree kept the same expressionless face on. Yusuke walked up to Bree and crocked his eyebrow. He gave her a confused look.

"Had a bad day, little one?" Yusuke smiled at his little remark but Bree seemed unfazed.

"Today is like any other day," Bree replied back. Yusuke crocked his eyebrow again but I could tell he was going to let it go. He turned to me.

"Yukina was worried about you, she sent everyone out to look for you, but as I can see there's nothing for her to be worry about," Yusuke said eyeing me suspiciously.

I growled

He turned back to Bree and said," So, who are you suppose to be, Hiei's new girlfriend?" he grinned at her.

Bree took in a deep breath then let it out, she closed her eyes. "No, I'm not Hiei's girlfriend, were not even considered friends!" She said it more coldly than I thought she was capable of. Yusuke put his arm around her. Again she didn't even flinch or move to get free from his grip.

She's strange and I can't comprehend any of her emotions. Only in one second I can see a change in her expression but I can't understand any of them. I never met anyone as cold and emotionless as she is. Why is she like this? Still more questions I want answers to but somehow they are out of my reach.

I want to know more about her, why is she so different? Why am I so interested in her? Why is she giving me a chance to be around her? Like she said, she's dangerous to be around. Why? If no one knows who she is then why is she dangerous. I've asked everyone in the Makai, all of the lords, the market dealers anyone who would know anything that is happening in the Makai yet no one knows who she is.

What is she? What's type of demon is she? What is under the bandage over her right eye? More questions I want answers to.

"Hey how about you come back with me and maybe Hiei if he wants to come and meet our little gang?" I didn't know where Yusuke was leading this to. I could feel my Jagan eye glow under my bandage as I rummage through Yusuke thoughts.

It seems he trusts her. How can he trust her when he doesn't even know her?

Bree nodded her head. Yusuke lead her back the direction he came from. When Bree passed me she had an emotion that I could read.

Sadness.

I followed them; even though somehow I felt the same way towards Bree as Yusuke did I still felt this uneasiness as Yusuke lead her back to everyone that he cares about. He was also leading her towards Yukina. Then I remembered how Yukina had that dagger that Bree has wrapped around her waste. Where did she get that dagger and why was she so worried to get it back to Bree.

"How do you know Yukina?" I asked Bree. I was walking beside Yusuke and he still had his arm wrapped around her.

She glanced over to me then back forward.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she replied bleakly.

I growled. "Don't play dumb with me, the ice maiden Yukina." I glared at her.

"Oh, an ice maiden, yes I do know the ice maidens but no anyone in particular. Should I know this ice maiden by any chance?" She asked still not looking at me.

"No, she was the one who was supposed to deliver that dagger to you." I looked down at the dagger. I saw blood on the handle.

"Oh, is that so…" she trailed off. She was deep in thought.

I don't know what's going on but I know I'll soon find out.

We were in front of Genkai's house. Yusuke let go of Bree then walked ahead of us.

"Hey, I'm home!" Yusuke yelled.

The first person to walk out was Kurama. He walked over towards Yusuke and smiled. "It seems that you found Hiei," Kurama said. He looked at me then at Bree. "And who is this young lady?" He gestured toward Bree.

"Oh, that's Bree, Hiei's new girlfriend," Yusuke joked. I growled loud enough for him to hear.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said in a furious tone. My patience was wearing thin with Yusuke jokes. I looked over towards Bree. She still had the same expression on and seemed unfazed by Yusuke remarks.

Kurama walked over towards Bree and held out his hand. Bree took it without hesitation and shook it. I was moved on how Bree can be so willingly to let people touch her like this. Why is she so comfortable around everyone?

"It's nice to meet you Bree," Kurama said while shacking her hand.

"As for you – Yoko Kurama," Bree said surprising everyone.

Wait, how did she know Kurama was Yoko?

Kurama froze with his hand still in hers. "How did you know I was Yoko?" Kurama asked. I could tell he was a little scared. How pathetic.

"I can sense him inside you." She simply replied.

She is absolutely magnificent. I never knew anyone with a sense with that high of a magnitude. It took me months to figure out which of these pathetic mortals was Yoko and yet she figured it out by just merely looking at him. She can be useful.

Yusuke lead Bree inside with me and Kurama following. We came into what the humans call the living room. Everyone was sitting around a table sipping tea. Botan was the first to notice that we arrived.

"Oh, look at new friend!" She said while standing up. Her perkiness was getting on my nerves. She walked over towards Bree and took her hand. "Hello, my name is Botan it is so nice to have you here, um…"

"Bree," Bree finished her sentence. There was a light gasp heard in the back of the room. Everyone turned around to look at Yukina. Yukina stood up slowly laying her tea cup on the table. She walked slowly toward Bree with her hand on her mouth. I could see tears forming in her eyes. My gut started to twist. I hated seeing my own sister cry.

Yukina was only inches away from Bree. I was getting ready for Yukina to break down but then she started to smile. The tears fell down and hit the floor with a thud when they turned to gems. Yukina jumped towards Bree and gave her a hug. Bree for once had a surprised face showing.

**(Yes, I know this chapter isn't how Hiei usually talks like. Yes, I know that this is different then the other two chapters. Not by that much and if you didn't notice then well I'm weird, but yes the next chapter will be better and Hiei will sound more in character. School is a little weird for me and well I guess the weirdness is effecting my writing as well. But I promise you that I'll have a chapter out once every week or more if I get a lot of reviews, so please review, I'm a big review whore! The next chapter will come out next Monday of next week hopefully and if not Tuesday, just depends on how the weekend goes for me, well review please! If you like my story review because it inspires me when you review!) **


	4. Chapter 4 A Smile

(Okay sorry for the long wait, I was reading all the Twilight book series and some other Vampire books lately that I kind of forgot about my Yu Yu hakusho stories and some other stories on Fictionpress. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and I want to ask you all for your forgiveness. Also, I want to thank the three people who reviewed on my last chapter, hopefully from here on out I'll get three reviews for each new chapter I'll make. I wanted to thank cococacho, the Unknown anonymous person and Hells Twilight for the great review on my last chapter.)

**Chapter 4, A Smile**

Was I the only one who didn't understand what the hell was happening? It seems I must have condoned on this situation. Yukina was happy to see her but also as a stare at her face she seems frightened. Why is she frightened?

Bree was surprised as much as I was. She kept her arms to her side not moving as Yukina cried on her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead, after what happened…" She hesitated. More beads were heard hitting the ground. "I was sent to give that dagger back to you when you left but no one believed that you were still alive." Bree seemed trivialized by Yukina's crying. Her expression was back to expressionless as she stood there acting like nothing happened. Yukina finally let her go and looked at Bree.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked with his stupidly idiotic voice.

"Nothing," Bree replied bleakly.

Yukina smiled at Bree. I couldn't scrutinize the expression Yukina is expressing toward Bree. I could see sadness but there was something else I couldn't comprehend.

"May I have some tea?" Bree asked Genkai. Genkai was holding the tea pot.

Genkai grabbed one of the empty cups on the table and poured some tea for Bree. She set the tea on the table where Bree walked over to and sat down at. She took the tea cup and sipped from it. Yukina walked back to where she was sitting, which was in front of Bree, and sat back down. Yusuke and Kurama sat next to Genkai across the table.

My uneasiness toward this situation seemed not to affect anyone in this room. How can they be so comfortable with a stranger they just met? I don't trust her with my life let alone to be in the same room drinking tea with me but I must acquiesce with everyone when Yukina is around. So I sat alone in my corner watching Bree's every movement.

"So Bree, what part of the Makai are you from?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bree replied. I could hear a little of annoyance in her voice. She took another sip of her tea.

"So um, okay, well how do you know Hiei?" Yusuke asked annoyed a little by her rudeness.

"Mukuro!" She took another sip from her tea.

"How do you know Mukruo?"

Bree set her tea on the table. She looked down at her hands; her face had an alienated expression from the real world. She still had her hands around the cup and her elbows on her knees.

"I knew Mukuro from –"she hesitated for a second, her hands tightening around the cup. I saved her." She simply said in a candor tone.

"Saved her from what?" Botan asked confused.

"From her father," she whispered.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone all had there full attention toward Bree, including me. Bree explained everything.

"I was sent on a mission to kill Mukuro's father. Let's just say he angered someone who I was working for at the time. I sneaked in at night alone. I killed off most of his guards that were in my way. Nothing really special happened at the time, just really weak A class demons."

I knew what everyone was thinking at that moment as they all eyed her with alienated expressions. She says that A class demons were weak. How strong is she? I'm even more intrigued with her than I thought I would ever be with another woman.

"Then I've somehow stumbled into the dungeon," she continued. "I chastise myself for making unnecessary mistakes and was about to leave before I heard a child's weep. I followed the noise to a dungeon room with a girl in shackles. I was about to leave her there but then I noticed her metal face and arm. She looked up at me with pleading eyes; I will never forget those eyes." She stopped lost in thought. Everyone waited for her to continue again. Her hand tightened around her cup forming a crack at the top. "I asked her, 'What's her story?' and she replied telling her story about her father and how she poured acid on her right side to make her look ugly." The cup now had a crack down the whole side. No one noticed, they were all fixed on her story.

"So I cut her chains that held her to the sell and I helped her escape. I told her to jump into the river but I also told her she'll probably kill herself from the current." The cup broke in her hand. Her face went from pain to serious. She was glaring at the floor as she thought deeply.

"Did you kill her father?" Botan asked.

"With no clemency!"

There was something disturbing about how everyone is asking Bree questions. Everyone was looking intently at her, there was something going on. I knew Yusuke and his friends were welcoming her too openly than they usually would. Koenma must know something. He's making his monkeys try to pump information out of Bree.

Bree locked eyes with me and I gave her a admonish look. I knew she was aware of what was going on, she looked down at her hands which were being slightly cut by the glass not realizing she was still gripping the cup after it broke. She opened her hands and some glass fell to the ground. Glass was sticking out of her palms and finger tips. There was hardly any damage that what was expected. Quite impressive.

"Oh my, Bree your hands," Yukina gasped as she grabbed the towel from under the tea pot. She walked over to Bree and placed the towel in her hands, soaking up whatever blood was seeping out of her wounds.

"It's fine," Bree whispered. She laid the towel on her lap then started to pull the glass from out of her hands. Her expression still stayed the same, no pain or worry showing. Everyone starred at her astonished.

"Man, I wish I could hid my emotions as good as you, if I learned how to dot that then Keiko wouldn't beat me as much as she does now," Yusuke said Jokingly rubbing his head.

"If you show no emotion it'll destroy your soul," Bree said what seemed to be saying to herself rather than Yusuke. She pulled the last piece of glass out of her hand. She looked at her right hand with an agape expression. Then she started to lick the blood off her fingers and palm. Everyone gaped at her as she did so. I also couldn't stop starring at her as she did to.

I don't know why I'm so intrigued in her, for some reason I can not explain why I want to be around her so much. I want to know everything that happened to her and to show her she's not alone in this world. What do I mean by 'alone in the world?' Now I'm started to confuse myself with these ridiculous thoughts, but as I pounder on it more I want to heal her wounds that are still bleeding from inside her. I want to protect her from whatever fear she's trying to run from. What is she running away from, and why is she trying to hide her true self to me?

Why am I thinking of these ridiculous thoughts? How am I able to think of any other woman other than Mukuro? I love Mukuro and I'm not going to let my heart be shrouded by arrogant love again. Never again will that happen.

"So you've stayed in touched with Mukuro ever since that incident?" Kurama asked. He sounded more curious than Yusuke following orders.

"Yes I've taught her everything she knows," Bree said with what seemed to me as a tone of enthusiasm. Does she think this is funny of what Yusuke's and everyone's goal into pumping information out of her? I couldn't help but smile. It seems she doesn't really give a damn about what Koenma and his little boy scouts goals.

"What I don't get though," she began, "Is why Koenma doesn't ask me these ridiculous questions instead of his lackeys doing all the asking."

Everyone seemed to be taken back by her words, except Yukina who had a bewildered expression.

"How did you figure it out, when did you figure it out?" Yusuke asked embarrassed.

Bree sighed. "I think I've done enough talking for one day." She stood up and headed out of the room. Yusuke followed her.

"Wait…" He began but Bree interrupted him.

"Don't get me pissed off Yusuke, if I want I could easily kill you all without lifting a finger," she threatened. Yusuke stopped moving. For some reason Yusuke's eyes were wide with fear. He stopped breathing, then he looked like he seen something that he couldn't comprehend. He moved back away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked as he stumbled and feel on his ass.

"My power," she replied back quite sternly. What did she do that made Yusuke be taken back in fright? How come I didn't sense what she did to him? How strong is she? More questions that I want answers to but there not nearly as important as…

She turned around but before she walked out she looked at me with an expecting look, wanting me to follow, then she walked off. I followed her, as soon as she reached the forest she disappeared. I followed the little spirit energy she left for me to follow. When I caught up to her she was sitting under a tree near the pond I'm usually always at. I walked over to her without hesitation and stood next to her. She was looking out at the pond. I starred as well at the water that was moving slower from whatever was stirring under it. I put my hands in my pockets, there was a light breeze that was blowing threw my hair and Bree's scent was mixed into it. She smelt good, like peaches sprinkled with sweet sugar. I wonder if that was her natural smell or some perfume that woman wear these days. She doesn't seem to be the type to wear perfume.

"I said I would tell you the answer that you've been seeking for a little over a year –"I looked down at her and her one eye that wasn't bandaged up was looking into my eyes. I nodded.

She looked back out to the vast deep water in front of us. Her eyes glistened as much as the water did as some emotion resurfaced to her fine face. I waited for her to speak. She shut her eyes and let out a breath that I didn't realize she was holding.

"I for one am not one who agrees with your ex-lovers decisions. Before you rudely interrupted us that day when you first saw me we were discussing what will happen to you after she dies."

My full attention was fixed on her. My heart felt heavy with guilt and desire that seems familiar to me but I forgot the meaning to it.

She continued with her eyes still closed. "We were discussing how I should watch over you. Keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go off killing yourself. I didn't want to be your 'protector' but I owed Mukuro and this is how I'm repaying her, but I told her if you go kill yourself I'm not going to get in your way."

"So you're my babysitter?" I said in an amused voice. I haven't been amused for a while and I wouldn't have thought it was because of Mukuro.

"If you want to call it that, then yes I am. She also told me to open up to you and maybe something might rise…" she cut off in mid sentence. She has already said too much for her to stop, I'm quite curious what Mukuro meant for us even though I do have an idea.

"Like what?" I asked mockingly. She glared at me.

"My past, none of your business."

For that moment talking to Bree I forgot about Mukuro and the new information Bree has given me. I was now focused on wanting to know what happened to Bree that made her so tormented inside.

"Why don't you tell me about your past? What do you have to hide that might not be worse than…"

She cut me off by saying, "Worse than yours and Mukuro's past, something that'll make anyone who had to endure it want to rip their own heart out of their chest because they won't be able to handle the tormented thoughts and nightmares that plague them at night. It's because of my past that I can't sleep; it's because of my past why I can't feel love or pleasure from a mate. It's because of my past why I'm like how I am before you, "she said through clenched teeth all in one breath. "I will never have someone else fell my pain that I have to endure for every second of every day for the rest of my life until it's time to die."

She still had her eyes closed but she soon opened them to read my expression. I knew how I was looking at her; my face was calm and collected. I could fell my determined eyes piercing through her one good, none bandaged up eye. Her little outburst didn't affect anything of me wanting to know the truth. I walked over to her and sat next to her under the tree also looking out at the pond. I had one lag crossed and one propped up holding my left arm. Bree still was looking at me; I could feel her confused eye burning into my right cheek.

"So you never told anyone about your past?" I asked. She looked away from me back at the shimmering water.

"I told Mukuro and one other."

"Why did you tell Mukuro?"

"Because I trusted her."

"You don't trust me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you yet."

"What do I have to do in order for you to trust me?" I asked. I looked at her in time to see a smile cross her face.

That was the first time I seen her smile. She looked better with a smile on her face than her normal none expressional face she always wears. Deep down inside of me I somehow feel the same respect toward her as I felt toward Mukuro.

If Mukuro can trust her than I should be able to trust her.

**(I am deeply sorry for the long wait; you won't have to wait that long anymore because I'm taking a break from reading books. I'm going to put my full attention on my stories and nothing else, well I mean school still comes first but I think you get what I mean.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Complicated

**(Okay I took the advice of someone who is very immature. This chapter will manly be about Yusuke, and of course it will be in his POV. **

**I except flames as long as they just talk about me grammar and spelling, if it says anything else I will delete it because it most likely offended me and if I deleted anyone else's in the past then well…it offended and I don't like reviews that talk about nonsense. **

**Warning: This chapter is a lemon between Yusuke and Keiko.)**

**Chapter 5, Complicated**

Bree seemed to be accustomed to returning to Genkai's temple. It seems to me that she has grown to liking the old women, which I couldn't understand why. They hardly would ever talk. Only once I've seen them make eye contact, but there wasn't anything peculiar about it. It seems they've been friends for years even though they've been known to each other for only a week.

Kurama seems as well interested in her. I would see them occasionally talk, but it wasn't anything worth my time to eavesdrop in. When I did feel the need to listen to there conversation, they were talking about plants, and which is the best at healing which kind of wounds.

She hardly talks to me, or even bothers to look at me. Usually she leaves me when the sky darkens. I would see her again when the sun rises. She wouldn't tell me what she does at night time, let alone give me a response. She seems agitated about something I couldn't comprehend. Occasionally I would catch her glaring at me from the corner of her eye. Does she truly hate me as much as her expressions show me? If that's so then why does she stay with me? I wouldn't bother to ask those questions, she'll ignore me and walk away.

The sky was clear today. The sun was at its peek of brightness. Bree didn't show up today, but I already knew where she was at.

I arrived at Genkai's to see everyone here. I could sense Bree was inside with Genkai, they've seemed to be talking about something, but before I could eavesdrop into their conversation I could sense Bree quickly stand up and walk away from Genkai without hesitation. When she came into view of me, she seemed pissed off about something. She didn't even bother to look at me as she passed by me. What could Genkai have said to make Bree pissed off?

**(Yusuke)**

Even though I may not be working for Koenma anymore, I still take orders from him. Yes, it's true that I'm not a spirit detective anymore, well at least that's the rumor we spread around for everyone to believe. I guess you could say I'm an undercover cop that works for the spirit world.

Someone came to the spirit world today asking for Bree. I guess somehow information got out that the great Yusuke was hanging out with Bree, or something along those lines. He wasn't a friend of Bree's though. He's no telling Koenma who he is or where he came from. He gave Koenma detailed documents about Bree and what crimes she had committed in the past. She murdered a lot of demons and humans. She stolen valuable artifacts, and many more crimes but Koenma wouldn't tell me.

Koenma wants me to arrest her, but after that day at Genkai's temple I don't think I'm strong enough to even leave a scratch on her let alone arrest her. This was going to be complicated.

I was headed home now back to Keiko's and mine apartment. We, as you already can tell, live together. She's in college now but I'm not yet. I don't have time for college with Koenma bossing me around all the time.

I opened the door to my little home. Keiko was sitting on the couch reading a book of hers. She didn't seem to notice me walking into the door. I slowly creep up behind her quietly, and was about to scream when she started to say something.

"I know your there Yusuke," she said.

I put my arms down in defeat. "How did you hear me?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to her pulling her into me arms.

"Yusuke, I can hear you coming a mile away," she said teasingly. I hugged her tighter and she laid her head on my shoulder while relaxing in my arms. I kissed down her neck and a little giggle escaped her lips. She turned her head so she was looking at me and I kissed her soft delicate lips. She kissed me back putting her hand on the back of me head deepening the kiss. I placed me hands on her hips making her turn facing her whole body toward me while making her lags straddle me. Our kiss deepened even more. I could feel her heart beat quicken with excitement and anticipation.

"You look stressed out Yusuke, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing just crap with Koenma today, that's all."

"Do you want me to relieve you of your stress?" she asked evilly. I smiled at her.

I wasn't planning on having sex with Keiko today, mostly because she only liked doing it once a week or once every two weeks. We already had sex two days ago but I guess we get to do it again this week.

I carried Keiko to our bedroom laying her down on our bed then getting on top of her.

She was already tugging at me shirt. I helped her take it off. I kissed her again, her hands roaming my stomach and arms, then her hand rubbing me _little Yusuke_. I could feel myself growing bigger than what I already was. I quickly took her shirt off, I don't think she realized what I was doing before it was off. I unlaced her bra and threw it on the floor with my shirt and hers. She shuddered from the instant cold that touched her skin. I lay back down on her warming her up. I kissed down her neck while I unbutton her pants. They too joined our clothes on the floor along with her thong.

I quickly took my pants off and my briefs I was wearing. Before I gave her any warning I thrust as fast and hard into her as I could trying not to break her little fragile bones. Sometimes I would forget she was human then hurt her on accident while we did it.

She gasped a little in pain but was soon replaced with pleasure as I moved in and out of her warm wet women hood. If she wasn't wet I would of probably hurt her a lot worse then what I've already did.

She grabbed my back wanting me to go faster but I went slow teasing her. She moaned in aggravation.

"Yusuke, I don't want you to hold back," she whispered in me ear. I wanted so badly to do what she's asking me to do, but she wouldn't be able to handle it, and I'll just end up regretting it at the end for the rest of me life. She already knew my answer so I didn't repeat myself like I always do when we have sex.

I quickened my pace and a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. I now had one lag up on the inside of my elbow and was doing her as hard and fast as she can take it. I could smell that her climax was coming and my wasn't too far behind.

We were both sweating now. Our pillow was soaked, but thankfully that was the pillow she slept on.

She screamed out in pleasure as she reached her climax. I didn't stop though as I went a little harder. Her finger nails were digging in my back, I knew she was trying not to cry out in pain as I quickened my pace.

Tears escaped her eyes as I finally reached my climax. I knew I bruised her pretty badly this time and that's probably going to result in not having sex for a month now.

She fell asleep in my arms after I said sorry over and over again and her shaking her head saying she was all right.

As I watcher her sleep I couldn't get the thought of me having to arrest Bree. I don't know how I was going to do it. I knew if I tried anything Hiei would try to get in the way and I couldn't fight against one of my friends. I'm going to have to tell Koenma that I can't do it. There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to arrest her without her putting up a fight.

I wonder how she got that strong. I also wonder what's under that bandage on her eye.

**(Yes I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but right now I'm in wrestling and I don't have time to write stories. After march I'll have more time because I'll be in track by then and there practices only last about an hour and a 1/2. In wrestling we practice for about two in a 1/2 hours. So please review if you like this story because the more you review the more likely I'll finish it!**

**Also, don't forget about the mysterious guy that gave Bree away, review please!) **


	6. Chapter 6 Hopeless

**Chapter 6, Hopeless**

Hiei and Bree were no where to be found. It's been five long days for Yusuke and he hasn't found a clue to finding Bree. He's about to call it quits. He hasn't seen Keiko for those five days either. He hopes she's doing all right. Yusuke's been hanging around Genkai's temple. Bree usually came here everyday but she hasn't come for awhile. Maybe she knew that Yusuke was here to arrest her.

"Yusuke, that visitor is getting a little aggravated about you not finding Bree," Botan reminded him for the tenth time that day.

"Yeah, I got that Botan. I can't find her. I looked everywhere in this stupid forest and anywhere I would think she would be hiding at, but I just can't find her. Maybe she figured out I'm arresting her or something." Yusuke huffed. He was started to get aggravated.

Botan sighed. "Koenma isn't going to like to hear this." Botan flipped open her communicator and waited for Koenma to pick up. His face soon appeared on the screen. "Sorry to bother you but today seems to be another lost day, sir." Botan sighed again.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can really do at this point except wait, but unfortunately our guest is sort of on his way to see you guys." Koenma said while bighting into a cookie. He always eats well, or should we say, 'he eats richly.'

"What guest?" Botan asked worriedly.

"The man who wants Bree desperately in jail."

Botan gulped. When she first saw that man, he gave her the creeps. She sensed a dark aura admitting off of him. There wasn't something right with him. She remembered when he walked in demanding to speak with Koenma. He had a strong deep, heavy voice that seemed to boom when he talked and had a broad chin. He had a cloak with a hood on so she couldn't see his eyes or noise. He was quite tall, almost taller than Kuwabara. Just thinking about him gave Botan the Goosebumps.

Botan finished the conversation with Koenma and shut her communicator.

"What's wrong Botan?" Yusuke asked questionably noticing her shaking.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just this guy is stopping by to see why we haven't captured Bree yet, that's all."

"That's all, huh." Yusuke knew there wasn't something right with Botan. He could sense the worry she was feeling toward this man. Usually when Botan gets those hunches about bad men, she's usually right. Hopefully this man doesn't pose too much of a threat when he arrives.

Bree was looking at her reflection in the water. She placed her hand over her bandage that was covering her eye. She then grimaced when flashes of her past shot threw her head. She always tried to restrain from thinking of her past but she could never stop them from randomly popping into her head. She wanted badly to have amnesia for one day, maybe if she just hit her head with this rock next to her hand…

Hiei walked out of the bushes from behind her. He startled her but she didn't let it show. She was foolish to daydream like that. What if that wasn't Hiei and some bandit trying to kill her for whatever valuable possessions she's carrying. She would probably have been hurt. He sat next to her. Why is he always so close to Bree? She also wonders why he keeps on following her around. She does sort of enjoy the company but she soon would have to leave him when the time comes.

"Why do you keep on running from me?" Hiei asked. He awoke alone this mourning with a burnt out fire. She's been doing that lately. He knew she goes off to think to herself, but it seems she's been doing that a lot lately. She didn't reply back to him. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Hiei asked changing the question.

"I don't sleep well," she replied. That was a first time for a while she answered one of his questions.

"Why don't you sleep well?" Hiei asked curiously seeing if he can pump more information out of her.

"I have –"she hesitated for a second. She thought about her answer before she continued. "I have bad dreams," she admitted.

"Bad dreams?"

She stayed quite again. It seems that all he's going to get out of her. He lay down on the grass near the water. They've wondered off quite a ways back in the forests. About 100 miles away from Genkai's temple. Hiei wondered why she doesn't returned back to Genkai's temple. She seemed to like it there, he thought.

"Why don't you tell me about your past? I think it's fare that I told you about mine, that I deserve the right to hear yours." Hiei argued with her for the fifteenth time the last five days. She didn't reply again. "Why do you keep yourself from me?" She still stayed quite. Hiei sat up and looked at her. "Why don't you trust me enough to tell me more about yourself?"

No response.

"God damn it Bree, at lest look at me." Hiei demanded. Bree made no effort to look at him. Hiei clenched his fists at his sides. He then grabbed her wrist closest to him and pulled her toward him. Her body jerked toward his and he grabbed both of her arms. Her whole body was turned toward his. She still didn't look at him. She looked off to the trees that were surrounding them. Hiei shot his right hand to her face roughly grabbing it by her chin and making her face turn toward his.

Bree doesn't know why she's letting him be this rough to her. If anyone else would of done this to her, he wouldn't be breathing right now, let alone a pumping heart.

"All I want to know is what the hell happened to in your god damn past that made you distant from everyone else." She still wouldn't reply. Hiei's anger was now boiling to its limit. He pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He hovered over her with his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand on part of her chin and neck. What was he going to do to her? Strangle her till she tells her past to him? What's it to him anyways? Why should he be trying to force her to tell her past to him? Hiei slowly loosened his grip on her. She still kept his hands on the same spots but he was deep in thought to realize what he was doing.

Bree looked up at him. He seemed to calm down a bit. She could tell he was lost in thought. Why hasn't he gotten off her yet?

Why doesn't she just spill her heart out to him? It wouldn't hurt anything, will it? Maybe she didn't want to see the pity in his eyes that she always received from the people who knew the truth about her past. Every time they laid eyes on her she would see the pity in them. She didn't want to see that again. But of course maybe she wouldn't see those eyes from Hiei, since he also had a hard past as well. Maybe she should tell him.

"Hiei," she said his name hesitantly. He looked down at her. There seemed to be lightness in her eyes, like she came to terms with herself. "I also had a _rough_ childhood," she began. Hiei listened intently to every word she was saying. He still hasn't realized that he was still hovering over her with both of his hands on her shoulders.

Before Bree could continue on she sensed something no right at Genkai's temple. Then she realized something major was happening. The temple was being attacked. Hiei sensed it to and quickly got up. There was a big fight going on. He could sense Yusuke's spiritual energy flaring as well as Kurama's. He could also sense Yukina was in the struggle as well. She was trying to get away, but the demon that was there wasn't letting her out of his sights. Hiei didn't waste anytime; he bolted off towards Genkai's temple with Bree close behind him.

Yusuke was shoved into the ground making a small hole where his body was. The man had a good hold on his neck. Before he could do any further damage to Yusuke, Kurama sent swarms of rose pedals embedding into his back, making sure he doesn't hit Yusuke. The man quickly let go of Yusuke and moved out of the way of the rose pedals.

Yukina on the other hand was trap in a bubble of energy that the man created around her. She couldn't understand what he wanted from her. She hasn't seen him in her entire life. What does he have against her? It was obvious that he didn't have any intentions in killing her because he would have done it by now. Was he here to capture her or use her as bait?

"Where is Bree?" The man yelled. He made a large spirit ball and flung it at Genkai's temple, destroying whatever was left of it. Genkai flung herself at the man but he easily swatted her away. She wasn't strong enough anymore to fight. She was also old so when she hit the ground hard, she was out for a while.

"Genka i!" Yukina yelled as she watched the old women hit the ground hard. She hoped she was all right. She wanted to get out of the bubble and attend to Genkai's wounds but she couldn't figure a way out. Every time she touched the energy walls it burnt her. She was scared for everyone, and she couldn't do anything to aid them. She felt hopeless.

Hiei appeared in front of the man and swung his Katana at his stomach. The man dodged easily. Hiei reappeared behind him and swung again at his head. The man ducked and went toward the left, but Hiei regained he momentum and swung at his arm making a big gash near his shoulder. The man fell to the ground clutching his arm and Hiei landed twelve feet away from him. He looked over toward Yukina. Bree was over there examining the spiritual prison. She had her right hand on her chin and her left hand on her right elbow.

"There's only one way to get you out." She said while putting her hands on the spiritual prison. They started to burn. Yukina watched in horror.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She could see her skin peel from under the barrier and start to bleed. She looked at Bree's face but it didn't seem to faze her. She didn't show any signs of pain.

"If I don't get you out of here now, that man could easily crush you at anytime he pleases, and I'm not going to risk your life over burnt hands." Bree explained. She dug her fingers into the barrier, blood pouring into where Yukina was sitting. Her flesh was being burnt and ripped off at the same time. She pulled at the barrier and it slowly start to open up. The barrier started to wobble and electrical currents started to pulsate from it. Bree didn't pay any attention to the pain. All she wanted to do was get Yukina out of this trap.

Yukina watched in horror as she watched the pulsating currents rip apart her skin on her arms. She was giving up so much to save her. Yukina started to cry and she heard her beads hit the ground with a thud.

Hiei and Yusuke fought the man while Kurama went over to attend Genkai. The man was incredibly strong. He was easily fending off the two of them. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at him numerous of times and every time the man dodged. Hiei was about ready to use his ultimate attack before the man suddenly stopped and looked over toward Bree. Surprise shot threw his face, and then it quickly changed to anger.

"Enough with the child play," He said. He pointed his hand toward Hiei and Yusuke. They were wrapped in his spiritual energy in a matter of seconds.

Hiei didn't see it coming. One second he was charging at the stranger, then the next thing he knew, he couldn't move a muscle except his neck and up. "What the hell?" Hiei demanded.

"It's about time you arrived Bree, I've been waiting patiently to meet you again." The strange man said to Bree. She wasn't paying much attention to him. She did hear him, but she didn't really give a damn at that second, all she cared about was getting Yukina out. She almost had the spiritual prison open enough for Yukina to crawl out without getting hurt. Then suddenly, Bree felt pain shot through her stomach. She heard Yukina take a gasp of breath and she started to sob even more than what she already was. Bree looked down and saw two daggers sticking out of her stomach. Again she was foolish enough to not pay attention to her surroundings. If she wasn't so engrossed in getting Yukina out, maybe she could have easily blocked those pathetic attacks.

Hiei watched in horror as the daggers struck her stomach. How could she be stabbed that easily? Wasn't she paying attention to her surrounding as she was trying to get Yukina out? Maybe she had enough trust in him to protect her back as she got Yukina out. So it was his fault that she got hurt. She trusted him and he failed her. He watched her fall to one knee as she took deep breaths.

The man was laughing at her, probably thinking how pathetic she looked. "Ha, I thought it would be harder than that to draw blood from you Bree. What happened, you got soft since the last time I seen you?"

"Get out," Bree demanded to Yukina. Yukina nodded her head and tried to squeeze through the small hole Bree managed to open for her. She felt the energy burn her as she rubbed against the sides. She slides out with blood dripping from her arms. Bree let go of the orb and fell on her side. She took in deep breaths. Yukina scouted closer to her and looked at the daggers. She noticed something slimy was on them.

"Poison," the man said. "That's poison you see on those daggers and soon it'll take her life." Yukina started to sob. Her healing powers can't get ride of poison. She felt hopeless once more.

All Hiei could do was watch as Bree lay dying on the ground. He wanted to go over there and be by her side, but he couldn't move. It was all his fault she was stabbed, he shouldn't have let this buffoon trap him like this.

**(Okay, well that's it for today. I hoped you like it. I wonder who this guy is who wants Bree to die so badly. How is Bree going to survive through this ordeal? Well review please and read the next chapter. Since I'm not in wrestling anymore I'll be able to write stories a lot quicker now. This one I wrote in one day than the usual five days it usually takes. I hope you like it and please review.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Mother

**Chapter 7, Mother**

A shudder past through Bree. She hasn't seen her blood in what seemed like a decade. He's probably rejoicing from drawing blood from her. But what he didn't know is Bree was already contemplating how horribly he was going to die, and it'll be because of the daggers he punctured through her back and stomach.

Bree heard Yukina squeal. She looked up just in time to see her thrown back by the man who suddenly appeared beside her. "Tell me Bree, how does it feel to be near death?" He asked. He kneeled down and grabbed her chin. Bree huffed. This guy was an idiot. If he truly knew who and what she was, he would know poison wouldn't cripple her body, let alone kill her. She was paralyzed though only for a few minutes as her body got ride of the poison. She glared at him but he just laughed. He will regret laughing. "I'm surprised you can even comprehend what I'm saying from all that poison coursing threw your veins. I put enough poison on the daggers to take out an S class demon."

"Who the hell are you?" Bree asked angrily. She actually sounded a little bored too.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked a little confused. She looked closer to his face. Under the hood was a man with high cheek bones, fat lips and brown hair. He also had bushy eyebrows. Bree wrinkled her noise.

"No I don't," she replied disgustedly. "And I'm glade I don't. Whatever happened between us was probably caused by your ugliness." She heard Yusuke suck in air trying not to burst out laughing. Even Hiei had to stifle a smirk.

"You little bitch." He looked behind him at Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama, all stuck in his trap. A smirk played across his face. "Did you tell your knew friends about your past, little Bree?" He asked mockingly. Bree kept her face with no expression showing, but within her fear started to seep threw her body. She was still paralyzed so she couldn't do anything to stop him from telling her secret. How did he know her secret anyways? Where the hell did she come across this man?

"You didn't tell them, well I guess I'll have to tell them." He started to laugh. He looked at all there faces. Hiei showed a little interest to what the man was about to tell them as well as Kurama, but Yusuke doesn't really know what was going on, he kept on glaring at the man like he didn't say anything. "Should I tell them about your fathers torment and how it's your fault that your mother is dead?" Bree gasped as some memories leak into her head.

Hiei felt her mind loosen a knot she's had tied up for a while. He watched the images as they flashed threw her mind.

_Bree was running threw a forest Hiei didn't recognized. The ground was closer to what it should be so he assumed she must be a young child in this memory. Hiei watch as Bree looked at her hand that was grasping someone else's hand as they ran threw the forest. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with long almost translucent white hair. He couldn't see her eyes._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Bree asked the women._

"_Just keep on running honey, were almost…" before she could finish the sentence an arrow shot threw her shoulder. The woman gasped in pain and stumbled to her knees. She still was holding onto Bree's hand. Bree was also kneeling as well looking at her mothers wounds. Everything was starting to get blurry. Tears were welding up in her eyes and Hiei thought he could feel her tears run down his face._

"_I'm so sorry mother," Bree apologized. Why is she apologizing? It isn't her fault that she was shot._

_The woman put her hand up to Bree's cheek. "No honey, there's no need for that." She whipped the tears from her face. She looked up when she heard shouts off into the distance. The mother got up with the arrow still in her shoulder and started to run again. Bree ran as fast as she could with her mother. _

_Bree was confused and didn't know what was happening. Why were they hunting her? Why are they trying to kill her mother and herself? She doesn't remember what she did wrong to bring this upon herself. More arrows were heard whizzing past them. Bree heard her mother cry out in pain again. An arrow hit her calf of her right leg, and another punctured threw her back. More tears fell down Bree's face as she watched her mother collapse to the ground. The shouts were coming closer. _

"_Mommy, get up their coming," Bree pleaded. Her mother weakly propped herself up on her arms. Another arrow hit her back and she screamed again in agony. Why weren't the arrows hitting her, Bree wondered. She heard running footsteps coming towards them. The mother looked frantically back and she quickly scrambled to Bree. _

"_Get away from us," she screamed in a hoarse yell. Bree could feel the blood from the arrows dripping onto her. She started to cry harder now. She heard the foot steps come closer and then she heard laughter. "Get away from us please, leave my baby alone and take me." The woman pleaded. Bree could hear a blade running against another blade in a taunting way. Bree's mother buried her head in Bree's hair then a sickening bone crunching sound was heard and her mother stopped breathing. Blood started to pour onto Bree's head and seep down her face. Her mother s head rolled to the side off hers and something hard was heard hitting the ground next to Bree. She hesitantly turned her head to where she heard the thud and saw her mothers head. She looked up to see there was no head in her body and the blood was pouring on Bree from her decapitated neck. Bree screamed and pushed her mother's body away. She walked backward away from her mother and she bumped into someone. Arms wrapped around her and she started to scream harder. _

Hiei was pushed back into his mind and he started to gasp for air. Did Bree really go threw something that tragic? Hiei knew there was a lot more to that story and that wasn't even the beginning. He looked over toward Bree who was glaring at him. She knew he was in her mind.

She curled her hands into fists. She was starting to get some feeling back into her hands and arms. Hopefully before he says anything more, she'll be able to stop him.

The man let go of her chin. "What about your father," he continued. He stood up and started to pace around her. "How you were tortured –"

"Why are you doing this?" Bree interrupted. The man started to laugh again.

"You killed everyone I ever cared for," he started. "My wife, my money, my future, you destroyed it all. But why, why did you spare me?" He was standing in front of Bree now with a grim face.

Bree thought back. She killed his wife and future…It started to come back to her. Of course, he was the man who was the slave seller. Her assignment, from her boss at the time, was to kill this man that was selling women and sometimes men to other greedy and rich men. She remembered killing everyone that took part in the slave dealing including his servants and his wife. But how did he find out about her past?

"Yes I do remember you. You sold slaves about ten years ago before I burned it all down, but how did you find out about – my past."

He started to laugh again. "You remember Kioshi right?" Bree's eyes grew big. "Yes, it seems you do. Well I tracked her down and once I tortured her to almost near death, she spilled everything out about your past, and then I killed her."

Bree couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her past friend, her only friend who didn't pity her when she found out about her past. She's dead. That is impossible, she can't be dead. Bree remembered promising her she would come back for her once trouble stopped following her. It's Bree's fault that she's dead. It's all her fault.

Bree looked down at the ground, hiding her expression from everyone.

It seems this Koishi was an importance to Bree, Hiei assumed. He couldn't see her face but he could feel she was in pain from losing someone. She really did care for this woman. He watched as she clenched and unclenched her fist. She can move. What was she going to do next? Then it hit him. Her force of energy she was letting flare out of her. Hiei didn't expect that much energy can me achieved from a mere second. She was incredibly strong. Her spirit energy was going off the charts of what Hiei has ever felt in his entire life time. How can someone as small as she hold that much energy.

Kurama looked at her growing energy. She was incredibly strong. He could sense that her energy was somewhat old feeling. The energy flare felt older than Genkai's or even Yoko's. Kurama wondered what type of demon she was. She felt more than what seems 200 years old.

Bree stood up slowly. Her muscles felt like she hasn't moved for decades. She let her energy flare but not to her highest peek. She looked up at the man giving him a death glare. He watched her stunned. He couldn't move. He knew he was going to die right then and there. What did he get himself into?

Bree pulled the daggers out of her back and twirled them around in her hands. "It's been awhile since I've killed someone." She said menacingly. "I think maybe that slave trafficking was the last time I've killed someone." Bree walked slowly toward the man. He started to step backwards his face was pale now.

The man must have lost his grip on the trap he had wrapped around the boys, because they were soon dropped to the ground free.

Hiei looked at Bree's face intently. Her eyes were wide like she was crazy. She stalked toward the man with fury. Yusuke tried to run past Hiei to help Bree but Hiei Stopped him. "Don't, this is her kill."

"Kill?" He asked confused. Yusuke usually isn't the one to let someone kill someone else. But in this circumstance as he watches Bree walk slowly toward the guy, he didn't dare try to stop her. She seemed like she would kill anyone who got in her way. He wanted to look away but he couldn't stop starring. She was incredibly strong.

The man started to sprint away from Bree but she was to fast. She reappeared in front of him and he skidded to a stop, and fell on his butt. He crawled away from her but she stomped on his back and everyone could hear the bone shattering in his back. Yusuke winced as he screamed out in pain.

"Please help me," the man pleaded toward Hiei and Yusuke.

"You brought this upon yourself," Hiei said bleakly.

Bree kicked him on the side and he flew back. Before he got far Bree appeared above him and kicked him hard in the stomach making him crash down hard into the earth. She stood over him. He looked up painfully at her and he started to cry.

"You will now feel the pain that you dealt to all of your slaves that you sold." Bree brought the dagger down in his stomach and he cried out in pain. He tried to grab her hand to pull the dagger out but she was to strong. She started to twist the blade in his stomach and he screamed louder in agony.

"Bree stop torturing him and finish him," Yusuke yelled but she didn't hear him.

She brought the other blade down to his lower abdomen. His screaming started to die down as he started to faint from the pain. Yusuke ran over to Bree and yanked her off him before she could torture him any further. Yusuke looked down at the guy who was now coughing out blood. There was still poison on the daggers. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out his last breath. Yusuke turned toward Bree who was now walking away from them. Yusuke ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. She swatted it away.

"Leave me alone," she yelled at him.

"Bree, just because he killed your friend doesn't mean you had to kill him like that," Yusuke yelled back.

"You wouldn't understand. He killed the only thing I had left in this world. The only person who actually cares and doesn't pity me about my past," she yelled even louder. She walked off again and disappeared. Yusuke sighed and turned around. Hiei was gone to. He must have followed her.

Bree ran threw the forest as a blur. She came back to the lake where she and Hiei were last at and she sat down. She could sense that Hiei wasn't that far behind.

Hiei approached Bree. She was sitting close to the lake. He sat down next to her. He didn't say anything to her because he knew she didn't want to talk.

"God damn it, god damn it, GOD DAMN IT," Bree yelled over and over again. She had her hands on her head. "It's my fault that she died."

"You couldn't do anything about it," Hiei said softly.

"Shut up," she yelled at him. She stood up and started to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked as he stood up.

"Away from everyone, I'm leaving permanently."

Hiei grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "Your not leaving."

**(Okay well that's it for today. I hopped you somewhat liked it. I think I kind of went fast in this one. Oh well, the next chapter is going to be a big one and Hiei and Bree are going to be fighting. I wonder what Hiei is going to accomplish in the next chapter. Will Bree kill him or will she open up to him, or will something else unexpected happen? Well review and find out!)**


	8. Chapter 8 What You Sacrificed

**Chapter 8, What You Sacrificed**

Bree glared at Hiei. "Don't make me hurt you," Bree threatened. Even though she might be wounded she still knew she can take Hiei on without breaking a sweat. Hiei didn't let go but instead his grip tightened. Bree smiled. "If that is what you want." Bree twisted her wrist free from Hiei's grip and jumped a little ways back from him. She put her fists up, ready to fight.

Hiei didn't have any idea what her fighting style was like. It seems she was a fist fighter, but she could be hiding a concealed weapon. Hiei unsheathed his sword. If Bree wanted to fight, then he'll fight.

They both just glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Bree finally made the first move. She disappeared then reappeared behind Hiei. Before she could make an impact with her fist to his back, Hiei quickly turned around and blocked with the flat end of his sword. Bree's hand collided with Hiei's sword and he had to take a couple of steps back from the impact. She was strong.

Bree didn't waste anytime. She ran toward Hiei at top speed and swung her fist toward his face. He caught her fist but wasn't strong enough to hold it back. His hand collided with his face with Bree's fist still clenched in his hand. Hiei flew back a couple of feet and landed on his back. He stood up quickly and swore. But before he could recover for long, she ran toward him and punched him several more times in the stomach to fast for him to block. He flew back again into some trees, breaking them down as he went past them. He landed on his knees and took in deep breaths.

They haven't even been fighting for thirty seconds and Hiei was already tired. He swore again and slowly stood up. He had to think of something fast. He still had his sword in his hand. I guess now it's time for him to make the first move.

Hiei ran out of the forest and toward Bree as fast as he can go. Bree grunted and dodged his first swing at her. Hiei swung and sliced at her but she was to fast for him. He couldn't bring his sword to touch her. He didn't want to hurt her, but this was the only way for him to speak to her without her walking away.

"Why do you hid from everyone?" Hiei yelled at her as she dodged another one of his attacks.

She didn't answer. Hiei swore again and kept swinging his sword at her. Bree finally caught the sword in between her hands.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Bree said in almost a whisper.

Hiei looked straight into her eyes. "I want answers."

Bree brought her lag up and kicked Hiei hard in the stomach making him stumble backwards.

"Stop lying to yourself, Hiei. You're making yourself look pathetic. Tell me Hiei, when you were looking for me, that loneliness you felt, do you feel that now? Do you still feel like you have no one in this entire universe that you don't give a damn about besides your sister?" Bree yelled.

Hiei glared at her. "You're not making any sense." Hiei knew what she was talking about. That vile pit he felt before he met her was gone. He felt hole again, but why? He couldn't understand where that has gone. He also doesn't understand where Bree was getting at.

"Stop playing games Hiei, you know damn well what I'm talking about. This has got to stop Hiei, I need to go." Bree turned around to walk away but Hiei grabbed her by the shoulder. She whipped around and smacked his hand away then punched him in the gut where he doubled over onto his knees. He was sucking in ragged breaths.

"Tell me… where…your…getting…at," Hiei said between breaths.

"Are you truly that blind Hiei? Tell me, do you want to be reunited with Mukuro?" Bree walked slowly away from Hiei with her back to him. Hiei looked up at her. She was making him even more confused. "Before we met for the second time, that's was all you wanted was to be reunited with her. I can make that wish come true." She reached inside her belt and pulled out her dagger.

_Does she want to kill me?_ Hiei thought as he stood back up straight. "Do you want me dead?"

"If we are still together you will die and it won't be by my hands. You don't understand anything. I've done horrible deeds in my past that still haunt me till this day. They follow me everywhere I go. I can't stay long in one place or someone I care about we be killed." Bree whispered. Hiei had to strain himself to hear her.

"Do you care about me?" Hiei said it like it was poison words. (Even though he doesn't mean it.)

Bree looked sharply up and stood in her fighting stance once more. She didn't say anything else. Bree suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Hiei. She slashed the dagger toward his neck but Hiei blocked it with his katana.

"I know what your feeling now Bree, I went threw the same thing before I met Mukuro. I thought I could never care for anyone except my sister. But she showed me I could love again and I did, but when I lost her I thought I was hopeless but…" Hiei stopped in mid sentence. Bree, with her free hand punched Hiei hard enough in his ribs to knock the breath out of him. He was thrown back onto his back. Bree took a couple of steps back. When Hiei looked up at her, she had her head in her palms, it looked like she was crying but she wasn't. He could tell she was angry. Bree looked at Hiei with eyes that showed pure hatred. Bree looked down at the dagger in her hand. There was a sharp point on the hilt and next to it a hollow bubble looking thing. She jabbed her finger onto the point and filled the glass bubble up halfway with her blood. The hilt glowed for a second then the dagger grew somehow to the size of Hiei's katana.

"Let me go," Bree hissed. Hiei stood up slowly. Bree got in her fighting stance again. "Fine I'll just beat the shit out of you first then I'll leave." Bree ran towards Hiei and struck out at him. Hiei stood there, he at first moved to get out of the way of the sword but then he stopped. He looked straight into Bree's eyes. Bree's grew wide. _He isn't going to move,_ Bree thought. But before she could stop the blade, it pierced his abdomen. The sword when threw hi m all the way till the hilt of the sword was laying across his stomach. "But why?" Bree asked.

Hiei Grabbed Bree by the shoulder and Brought her to him. They both fell to the ground together.

"Just to get close," he sputtered on the words. He coughed up blood.

"Your an idiot," Bree whispered. Hiei started to laugh. "What?"

"This is somewhat how me and Mukuro ended up like at Yusuke's tournament, except I wasn't stabbed in the stomach." Hiei chocked out. He was still laughing. Bree's head was laid on Hiei's chest. Her hands still on the hilt of the sword which was now soaked with Hiei's blood. Hiei laid his head on Bree's shoulder. He was too weak to hold himself up now. Bree let go of the hilt. She held Hiei so he wouldn't fall over to his side.

"I can't believe you would almost give you life just to…" she broke off. She couldn't say the rest.

"There's people out there who care about you Bree and all you do is isolate yourself from them. I'm not going to let you do the same to me, even if it kills me."

Bree sighed. "It will kill you Hiei."

They didn't say anymore. Bree held onto Hiei and they sat there like that.

**(Okay I'll admit, Hiei was a little out of character toward the end… okay, okay he was out of character threw out the whole chapter. Oh well, I'm not going to continue this series unless I start to get more reviews. I've descided to write other Hiei stories and see which one is more popular and I'll continue that one. I love writing stories and this one by far is my favorite. So review please.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Truth Behind Yukina's Story

Why The Bird Cried

Chapter 9 Truth behind Yukina's story

Yukina sat in Genkai's living room sipping tea that Genkai made for her. She was wrapped in a blanket and was listening to Yusuke complain about Bree and her choice of torturing that man. Yukina did feel sorry for that man. She couldn't bear to watch Bree kill him so she turned away.

"Are you all right, Yukina?" Kurama asked as he sat down next to her on the couch with his own tea.

"Yes I'm fine now, thank you for asking."

Of course she felt fine. She was more worried about Bree than herself. With those dagger wounds and her hands. Why did she help her? She remembers not to long ago when Bree first came to her island. How much she owed her. If it wasn't for Bree, Yukina would be dead right now.

_Yukina was behind her house playing with her animals when the men arrived. She doesn't know how they even knew how to find there little island, but they did._

"_Yukina quick, hurry, get inside before they see you," Yukina's best friend Maya said beckoning her with her hand to come inside. Once Yukina looked over at her she about fainted from the sight she seen. Her best friend was covered in blood and it was dripping on the ground creating a small puddle. Yukina could hear screaming of in the distance and people laughing. She quickly ran to her friend ignoring everything around her. She wanted to heal her friend before she lost too much blood and died. _

_As soon as Yukina touched her, Maya grabbed her shoulder and brought her inside and closed the door behind her. Yukina tried to tend her wounds but she kept on pushing her away saying not to worry about it. _

_Maya was a lot older than Yukina, old enough to be her mother. Yukina looked up to her like her mother and would do anything to protect her._

"_Hurry, hide under here before they come in here looking for us," Maya said while lifting up a carpet and pulling up the floor board revealing a hidden room. She shoved Yukina under there before Yukina could protest and shut the door behind her. _

"_Wait, why aren't you hiding with me?" Yukina yelled._

"_Because they'll find this room looking for you, if I convince them I'm the only one in here then they won't find you," Maya said loud enough for Yukina to hear. Yukina could hear her pulling the blanket back over the entrance. Right when Maya stood up men came bursting into her house. Yukina could hear her scream. _

"_MAYA!" Yukina screamed. She heard a body thump to the ground. Yukina started to sob. _

"_You hear that?" A mans voice said._

"_Yeah," a rougher voice replied. Yukina could hear them walking around and suddenly stop above her. Then she saw an axe come down threw the floor board. Yukina screamed. She tried to look for an escape route but there wasn't any. She was trapped and she was going to die. When the man was done chopping threw the wood Yukina saw him jump down in front of her. He looked like a human but Yukina knew he was a demon._

"_Hey, we have a young one here," the man said. He was the rougher voice. He walked towards Yukina and grabbed her arm. She started to scram again but to no avail. The man brought his hand to her mouth. "If you want to live, I advise you to stop screaming." Once he knew Yukina would stop screaming he dragged her out of the hidden room and outside where they had more young ice maidens lined up._

_When Yukina was lined up along with the other maidens she started to cry again. All around them was bodies of dead maidens. People she knew and loved where now dead and she didn't even know why._

"_I think the boss will like this batch, look their already crying, we are going to make a fortune with these ladies," a man said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips._

"_Why are you doing this?" Yukina yelled at them. A man walked up to her and slapped her on the face and she fainted. _

_When Yukina woke back up she found herself in one of her houses. So they haven't taken her off the island yet. Yukina wonder what they are waiting for. She looked around and saw all her sisters crying and sobbing and some passed out. Yukina tried to reassure them but with no prevail. She herself was scared to death._

"_How long has it been?" Yukina asked one of the girls. _

"_About two days," she replied in between sobs._

_So she was sleeping for two days straight. It felt shorter than that._

"_Oh Yukina, thank god you've been asleep…" Yukina looked at her with a confuse face. "The men been coming in here frequently and they've been…they've been…" She started to sob some more. All the girls started to sob. So not only are they going to be tortured for their gems, they are getting rapped to._

_Yukina cradled the crying girl in her arms. How can this get any worse?_

_Then the door opened and a man stepped in. All the girls started to scream and sob louder. Some were saying, "please, oh please god no", or "get the hell away from me". _

_The man scanned all the girls. He stopped and looked at some smiling at them and they turned away from him and shuddered. Then he looked at Yukina and smiled at her. She glared at him, and then he started to walk towards her. Yukina tried to get away but he was faster than her. He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her outside. Other guys walked into the house and she heard more screams and laughter. She was dragged into another house and was thrown on the ground. Yukina tried to get away but the man straddled her and grabbed her wrists. He started to laugh as he watched her try to break free from his grasp. Then he started to rip her top off. Yukina cried out hoping someone could save her. She didn't want to get rapped. Why was this happening to them?_

_Then all of the sudden the man was yanked off of her. She stopped screaming and looked at him, and then she looked away. He had a blade in his heart. She could hear the blade coming back out of him as he slumped to the floor then, she looked up at her savior. She had beautiful long blue hair and had bandages over her right eye. There were scars coming from her eye that wasn't covered from the bandages. Even with the scars she was still the most beautiful women Yukina has ever seen._

_She started to walk away but Yukina crawled over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked. "And what is your name."_

_The women looked down at her. It was as if she was glaring at her but she knew she wasn't. How could she at a time like this. Then she looked back away and shook her hand free of Yukina's grasp. She walked outside and Yukina followed. When she stepped foot outside all the men were dead on the ground. But how? Yukina was only in there for merely ten seconds and she took out all those men in less time._

"_Thank you," Yukina said breathlessly. Then she walked over to her and grabbed her arm very gently. "Please, tell me your name so at lest I know who saved us all."_

_The blue haired looked at Yukina with no expression whatsoever on her face. "Bree," she simply said bleakly then walked away from Yukina into a storm towards somewhere Yukina didn't know._

_One of her friends came running out a hut with something clutched in her head, then stopped and look around her. "Where did that woman go?" She asked everyone. _

"_She went off on her own into the storm," someone said off into the distance. Yukina walked over to the girl that had something clutched in her hand._

"_What's that?" Yukina asked pointing to the dagger._

"_It belongs to that blue hair women I think she forgot about it." _

_Yukina took the dagger from her and looked off to where Bree walked off. That day on she looked for Bree wanting to give her dagger back to her._

Yukina was on her second cup of tea when she came back to reality. Has it been six months since that incident? It felt like yesterday.

Then all of the sudden the doors to Genkai's living room slammed open. Bree came in with Hiei leaning against her…Okay more like Bree was carrying Hiei. Hiei seemed to be passed out. Bree looked at Yukina. She seemed a little aggravated about something.

"Yukina can you please heal your bro…. your friend?" She asked with more aggravation in her tone than she looked.

Yukina ran over to Hiei. He was unconscious and lost a lot of blood but she knew he would live. She looked up at Bree with a confused expression. "What happened to him?"

Bree sighed. "He got in my way and I stabbed him," she simply said.

"You stabbed him because he got in your way?" Yukina asked with confusion, thinking if she repeated the words to herself it would make sense…it didn't. "But why would you do that to him, what did he do that made him get in your way?"

Bree sighed. "He wouldn't shut up."

**End of chapter 9**

**Why The Bird Cried**

**(Okay well that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reviewing dragonwingedangel, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have finished this chapter. More chapters will come if I get reviews so you better review!)**


	10. Chapter 10 Yukina Knows Hiei's Secret

Why The Bird Cried

Chapter 10 Yukina Knows The Truth

Bree POV

I looked down at Hiei as he lay in bed. I could have killed him today. I should have killed him today. There was no doubt in my mind that he had to die. I was getting to close to him. Why couldn't I leave him to die in the forest? He was longing for it for so long, I should have let him have his wish but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Your falling to deep with him Bree, you need to pull back before it's to late…maybe it's already to late.

My dagger was hanging loosely at my side. I grabbed the hilt and untied it from my belt with my other hand. I brought the blade to his neck. One quick slice and it'll be all over. He would drown in his own blood and there's nothing Yukina could do to save him. I was already imagining the blade sliding against his fine tan skin and slicing threw to the artery where the blood would spew out and go down to his lungs. Would he wake up or would he die in his sleep. I smiled at the thought, but once I pressed the blade to his neck I couldn't slide it to do the damage.

I switched hands hoping the other would do it but the other hand lay still as well. I sighed and brought both of my hands back to my sides. I fastened the dagger back to my side and sat back down off to the corner away from Hiei.

About a month ago I was a ruthless killer. No one could stop me; I've killed anyone who was in my way, even a pet dog that wouldn't stop barking at me. Now look at me, I couldn't even kill this low life fire demon. It wasn't the promise I made to Mukuro that made me stop. I could care less of what she thinks. I don't see why she even trusted me with his life, she knows what I am and what I'm capable of and yet here she is leaving me with this incapable foul. I don't know what made me stop, it's not like me.

I don't even know why I'm still here anymore. I should take my leave, but yet again I can't bring myself to stand up and go. I just sat there with my head resting on my knuckles and my elbow propped up on my knees, and I just sat there glaring at the sleeping Hiei.

His eyes were fluttering. He must be dreaming; his fists kept on clenching and unclenching. I wonder what he was dreaming.

I swiftly walk over to him and put my hand to his forehead pulling off his bandage. His Jagan eye was open and was looking at me. When he wakes up, he will know I was looking inside his head, eves dropping on his dreams. I laid my palm on his Jagan eye and watched as his dreams passed through my own eyes.

It was about his past and his sister. How he was thrown off the cliff to his death, how much pain he had to endure knowing his own people rejected what he was. All that pain soon turned to fear, then that fear turned to hate. He hated the ice maidens. He hated what they have done to him. He wanted revenge and when he finally came back to the ice maidens' world it went differently than he expected. He encased his soul in a hard shell hardly letting anyone see his pass or his feelings.

When he meets Mukuro everything changed. At first he didn't trust her then after a while he came to love her. She loved him back and understood him. Understood what he was going through and she showed him what she went through herself. Her own anguish and fears; they both healed each other.

When Mukuro died his love turned to sorrow. A feeling he wasn't use to.

With me though…

I lifted my hand from his head. I didn't want to see anymore. Mukuro, before she died, told me somewhat of his past but she never did go into details. Now I understand why.

I walked back over to my seat and sat back down. His past is similar to mine; being rejected by your own people because you were different. Your fear turning to hate where you don't feel anything else except that hate. I do have to give him credit though. He's moved on and showed someone else he could feel more than hate and anguish. He showed he could feel love to the one person he truly loved, and that was Mukuro. Unlike me, I haven't moved on, I can't move on. I've gone through more than what Hiei could imagine. My pass is a lot worst than his or Mukuro's. They wouldn't even comprehend what I went through. Of course Mukuro was sort of in the same predicament as I was. Except I wasn't used as a slave; I was their toy.

I didn't want to think of my pass right now. I actually want to get at lest an hour of sleep tonight before the nightmares keep me up. I hardly ever sleep anymore.

The door creaked and I looked over to see Yukina walking in. she nodded to me and walked over toward Hiei making sure he was still stable. I glared at her. I should tell her the truth of what Hiei was hiding behind her back and then maybe he would hate me. Maybe he would stay away from me before he gets killed. Why should I care anyways, I want him dead don't I?

"Yukina." She looked over toward me with those innocent eyes. "I have something to tell you about your brother." I looked over toward Hiei. His Jagan eye was wide with fear looking straight at me.

"What do you know about my brother?" Yukina asked. Her body was fully facing toward me; her hand was to her lips. I've noticed she usually does that when she's anticipating something.

"I know where he is and who he is, you've known him for quite some time now but he was too scared to tell you he was your real brother."

Her lip was quivering now and she ran over to me and was now kneeling down at my feet.

"Please Bree; tell me who my brother is."

I smiled a wicked smile. I looked over toward Hiei I saw his hand twitch. I could feel he was forcing himself to wake his body up. In a few seconds he will regain consciousness.

"Your brother is…" I added a hesitant affect as I watched Hiei's hand fly to his chest where I stabbed him. His eyes were slowly fluttering open. "Hiei."

Yukina sat there in disbelief. "A-a-are you sure?" She stuttered.

My smile didn't falter. "Why would I lie to you my sweet Yukina." I traced my fingers across her cheek bones. She slowly stood up and turned to look up at Hiei. She noticed his eyes fluttering open and took a step toward him.

I sat there crossing my lags waiting for his fear and anger. When his eyes finally opened Yukina broke down in tears. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him to a hug. "Oh Hiei, why did you keep that a secret from me?" Hiei didn't hug her back. I could see the disbelief in his eyes. He wouldn't look at me. That was good; hopefully he hates me for the rest of his life so he would leave me alone.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life," Yukina cried in his arms. Tear shards hitting the ground as they fell. Some where landing in Hiei's lap; when he looked down his gaze was in total horror.

"Hiei I love you, brother," this took me and Hiei off guard. I wasn't expecting her to say that, especially this soon. Hiei hand hesitantly lifted from his lap to her back. He was actually hugging her back.

Shit.

I stood and left the room.

(Normal POV)

Hiei watched as Bree left the room. He knew what her plan was and it went down the drain. Of course he was made at her, but he also wanted to thank her. Hiei's been wanting to tell Yukina for he doesn't know how long. He didn't understand why she hated everyone so much. Hiei knew though she was alone and wanted something more than sorrow and hurt. Why did she let her heart freeze over, never wanting anyone to come between her and her life. Hiei felt when they fought that she was longing for a companionship, as he was longing for one before he met Mukuro.

Hiei looked down at Yukina. She was still weeping in his lap. He hated to see her cry. But he knew that the tears she was shedding wasn't sad but happy tears.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry for what the elders did to you. Our mother loved you dearly; she didn't want to give you up. They forced her, they forced her…" she kept on repeating.

I held on to her tightly. "I know." I whispered over and over again until she finally fell asleep in my lap.

_Thank you Bree,_ Hiei thought.

End of chapter 10

Why The Bird Cried

(Review!)


	11. Chapter 11 Scars

(**WARNING:** Sexual Content and Nudity.)

Why The Bird Cried

Chapter 11 Scars

Bree hated everyone. She hated Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, Botan, Yukina, and most of all Hiei. She despised Hiei, she didn't want anything to do with him and yet she wonders why she stays and deals with the pain these insignificant weaklings deal on her. She wants to cut all their throats out and watch them drown in their own blood. She would enjoy that. She would laugh as they look up at her bewildered and confused to her actions and she will laugh in their faces.

Forty years ago she would have done just that and she wouldn't have waited this long to do so. She believes now she has gone soft. Maybe it's because she's been alone for so long she wanted someone to be by her side and… nonsense she wouldn't think such a thing. She only had one goal on her mind, her only want and need, and it didn't include a need to be with someone. That will never change and she has no desire to change that.

No desire at all.

…

**Hiei**

Hiei lay in bed not being able to stand another second laying there. Yukina has gone off to bed leaving Him alone. She's been crying nonstop and it made Hiei dreary. He didn't like to see his sister cry, even if they are happy tears.

Hiei didn't understand why his sister wasn't mad at him for lying to her all this time. She should be furious and yet here she is happy as ever. Hiei set that question aside, he'll think about that later, no need to ponder over something he knew he couldn't find an answer to. His thoughts kept on straying toward Bree. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't decide whether he was furious with Bree or grateful. Did she know that Yukina would act the way she did or was Bree trying to set a point?

Hiei stiffly sat up in bed. He was still soar from his fight with Bree. She was an amazingly good fighter and Hiei admired her for that. There are not too many women fighters out there who can fight as well as she can. Hiei knew that she wasn't truly fighting with him. He knew that she was much stronger than what she is poising, and if so then why didn't she kill him? She pointed out quite clearly that she didn't want anything to do with him, and she has threatened to kill him but why hasn't she done so?

So many unanswered questions; it seems Bree brings the confusion out of Hiei. Ever since she walked into his life he had unanswered questions and Hiei didn't like that. He will get questions out of her even if it kills him.

Hiei removed the blankets from his torn body. Pain shot through his body as he did so but he ignored it. The desire to find Bree over powered every sense in his body. He stiffly stood up and walked over to the window which he opened where he jumped out into the dark night. He used his Jagan eye to find Bree; she was near the lake in the forest looking out at the dark water. The moon reflected off the water onto her face making exotic designs dance across her face. She seemed to be in deep thought about something Hiei didn't know. He didn't tempt to try to read her mind, he had no desire for her to find out he was looking for her. Hiei knew though she wasn't stupid. He knew that she was waiting for him; there was no sense in hiding.

Hiei walked through the forest at a slow pace. He could sprint and be there in a matter of second but because of his injuries he couldn't do so.

The walk was long and painful but Hiei managed to make it to the lake. Bree was still sitting in the same spot when Hiei saw her with his Jagan eye. Hiei was about to walk over to her and sit next to her but what she did next stop him in his tracks.

Bree stood up. She took a deep sigh and then started to remove her clothes. Maybe a cold swim will calm herself.

One by one she took her clothes off until she was down to her underwear. She didn't dare take off anymore, she still had some dignity.

Instead of the usual bra most women wear she wore bandages around her breast, it acted as a sports bra so she didn't have to worry about extra jiggling. Then there was the traditional red underwear she borrowed from Botan, she planned on giving it back to her when she had the time to wash them.

Hiei watched her is awe. He wasn't starring at her womanly curves but instead of her scars. It looked like she's been crucified. Her whole back was nothing but scars, there wasn't any skin that shown that wasn't scared. Her thighs all the way around were also the same way. Her arms weren't too bad but still showed massive healed gashes that will be permanent for the rest of her life. The scars he seen from her shoulders ran all the way down her stomach to her thighs where they were lost amongst the rest of her scars. From what he could see her stomach and chest had as much damage as her arms. A couple of deep scar gashes ran horizontally and vertically across her front but not a lot.

What the hell happened to her, Hiei wondered.

Hiei also wondered why she didn't sense him. Was he truly that weak and exhausted for her not to feel him, or was she totally out of it that she didn't feel anything around her. Hiei hoped it was her case and not his.

She slowly walked into the water. She didn't seem to hesitate as the cold water creep along her skin as it rose up to her breasts. She tilted her head back then she slowly fell backwards until she was lost in the water. Hiei couldn't see where she went, was she still in the same spot or did she swim off to a different location.

She resurfaced a couple of meters away from where she went under, Hiei watched as water ran its way down her hair and shoulders. Hiei realized that this was the first time he seen her with her hair down. Maybe she should keep it down more often.

She tipped her head back again but instead she didn't go under water but just float there looking up at the night sky.

Hiei walked out from where he was hiding. Bree didn't seem to notice that he was walking towards her. He also took off his clothes, pants and all. He took off his bandages where Bree stabbed him and his bandage on his arm that concealed the dragon. He walked slowly into the water, Bree didn't seem to stir and he started to swim to her. He was inches away from her when she shot up but before she could turn around Hiei pulled her into his embrace. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. When he pulled her to him he could feel the roughness of her back lightly touch his abdomen. His hand that was placed around her waist was over a scar that was deeply gashed into her side. He ran a finger across it, feeling the rigidness of it. Bree shuttered as he did so but didn't make any effort to push him out of the way.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Bree gasped as his finger traced another scar across her stomach.

"Why do you hide yourself from me?"

Bree hesitated, not quite sure of what he meant by his question. "I don't hide anything Hiei."

"You hide yourself and your past from me. You hide your scars from sight and every damn time I try to understand you, you push me away and hide your true feelings deep inside yourself letting no one see it, not even yourself."

Bree stayed quite for a second. "You have no right to sneak up on me and try to feel me up, I should kill you-"

"Then why don't you kill me? Why don't you end my miserable forsaken life and move on to your only purpose in life?" Hiei harshly whispered into Bree's ear. "Why do you push everyone away that might show some interest to you, and might want to befriend you?"

"You want to be my friend Hiei, don't make me laugh. I thought telling Yukina about your little secret would let you leave me alone. You should know I can't kill you because of my promise to Mukuro, I'm pushing you away because you're getting to close to me."

"Why don't you let me in to your life? And even if you wanted me away why haven't you left yet? Why didn't you leave when you stabbed me? That was a perfect opportunity for you, I would have been in no shape to take chase for you and by the time I've healed you would be long gone."

Bree hesitated once more. "I don't know."

This actually taken Hiei off guard, Bree has so far been the one sure of things and now here she is admitting something she herself doesn't understand.

"Let me help you." When she didn't reply back or make an effort to get away he resumed tracing her scars. He felt her shiver from his touch and her body tense up. Hiei moved his lips to her ear whispering in a calm voice for her to relax. He felt her body go almost limp in his arms. She actually tilted her head back ever so slowly to where it laid on his shoulder.

As Hiei traced every scar that was in his reach he was moving slowly backwards to the bank where he sat down with Bree and himself still somewhat in the water. She was in between his lags, her head still resting on his shoulders and her back lying on his chest. His hand that was originally around her shoulders was now tracing her scar along her arms. His other hand was resting on her stomach now.

Bree wasn't much aware of where she was sitting. She shut off all her senses for once in a great while, the only thing she could feel was Hiei's touch and she followed along with him as he traced her scars.

Hiei was amazed at how calm she was and how defenseless she was allowing herself to be. He could snap her neck right now if he wanted to, he shook the thought out of him, he would not think such things. He finally gained some trust from her and he wanted to gain more than that.

What more did he want to gain from her.

He placed his face on her shoulder. She sighed and tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. Does she realize what she's doing? Hiei could tell she was off in her own world now.

Hiei also wonders if she knew that he was naked. He smiled at the thought that she didn't know. Hiei also wondered what he could get away with.

He pressed his lips to her neck, she didn't stir at all. Hiei liked the feeling of her skin against his lips. He traced her neck with his lips until he practically memorized every curve and bump that was on her neck. He then traced his lips up to behind her ear. It was quite soft behind there and he liked the feeling of it. He gently kissed her soft spot behind her ear then he started to trail kissed back down her neck and back up. He kissed up the back of her jaw bone and he enjoyed the pleasure he received from her soft sigh that escaped her lips. His hand that was tracing her arm reached up to her face and brought her face to his. Bree was so out of it she didn't even feel her own neck change positions. Hiei wanted to fell more of her skin against his lips, he wanted to fell her lips and he was going to get it. He gently pressed his lips against hers but with no satisfaction of her returning the favor. He growled in annoyance. Hiei gently placed both hands under her arm pits and lifted up so he could get out from under her. When he did so he gently eased her body from out of the water and laid her out on the grass. He lay next to her, not wanting her to come to her senses with him on top of her, even though he badly wanted to be in that position. He did though lean over her and gently laid some of his chest on her and kissed once more down her neck, she still moved her head to give him more access but he grabbed the side of her face and tried once again to kissing her lips.

Bree kissed him back. Hiei was lightly surprised by her willingness.

Bree was somewhat back to her senses; she was letting herself kiss him back. For this brief minutes with Hiei, Bree forgot everything. She forgot her past her father and mother, her brother, everything. All she wanted was Hiei and she didn't have any clue why and didn't care.

Hiei shifted more of his weight onto her. When she didn't push him away he grabbed down to her lag and pushed it up onto its heal, he positioned himself between her lags not breaking this kiss. He received more satisfaction when her one propped up lag intertwined with his lags and her other lag moving more out of the way to give him more room between her lags.

He pressed as much of himself up against her, wanting to let her feel every inch of his body, to feel how aroused he was. She had both arms around him, pushing him against her. Hiei became excited by this. He broke the kiss and trailed more kisses down her neck this time receiving a moan from her. Her right hand was tangled in his hair while the other one was still pushing down on his back. Hiei tore at her bandages around her breasts. Hiei trailed kissed from her neck to her breasts but before he could have his fun Bree dragged him back up to her lips. Her nails were now digging into the flesh of his arms and then returning back to his head and back.

Hiei quickly tore her underwear off throwing it off to the side in rags. Bree didn't dare open her eyes, she was afraid to for some odd reason but she was following her bodies commands, she liked the feelings she was receiving, she hasn't felt this calm and relaxed for so long she forgot why she doesn't do this more often.

End of chapter 11

Why The Bird Cried

(Yeah, chapter 11 done, so yeah I wonder what'll happen when Bree comes fully to her senses and see's Hiei having sex with her or is about to. Of course I know what's going to happen, hehe, anyway REVIEW please, I PROMISE now that the next chapter will come out faster if I get a lot of reviews!)


	12. Chapter 12 Good Bye

(WARNING: LEMON)

Chapter 12 Good Bye

She won't open her eyes. She can't, she doesn't want to ruin the moment. This will be her last chance of pleasure before she…

Hiei pressed his erection on her warmth, and to his satisfaction received a moan. Hiei wondered if he should say something, he didn't want to – penetrate her without her full consent. He didn't know if she was fully conscious or semi. He also didn't want to risk in her leaving him. How pathetic it may sound to him. He wonders know why he allowed her to bring the worse out of him.

"Why do you hesitate? Am I not appealing to you?" She whispered fiercely into his ear. She then wrapped her lags around his waist while sliding her butt up so his tip was near her entrance, lightly touching.

Hiei buried his face into her neck, kissing her there once more. Bree tilted her head so her cheek was resting on the side of his head.

Hiei so badly wanted to take her right then and there. He wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her. To feel her warmth and for her to scream out his name in pure pleasure, how he wanted it so badly. "Hurry before I open my eyes." Hiei lifted his head up and balanced his weight on his elbows. Bree's head was lying on its side with her eyes closed.

Hiei opened his mouth to speak but Bree slapped her hand on his mouth, while her other hand grasped the back of his head and brought it down to her lips.

Why didn't she want him to speak?

Her lags tightened around him, not letting him move another inch backwards away from her entrance.

Hiei growled in annoyance. He stopped kissing her and nuzzled his face into her neck once more. Hiei didn't like to be pushed around by a woman whom he is laying on.

Hiei fiercely pushed inside her, ignoring the resistance of pushing in. Hiei did not get the satisfaction of a complaint, not even a surprised gasp. Bree seemed to enjoy his aggressiveness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her head back from the pleasure of the first penetration. Her lags slacked a little around his waist so he had room to pump inside her. Hiei pulled out a little bit still feelings some resistance but not as much as first. He then pushed inside with as much force as the last. Bree moaned softly but Hiei wasn't satisfied he wanted more from her and that is what he was going to get.

He grabbed her waist with his right arm and wrapped it around her waist and back so she had more of an arch making it an easier access to her vagina increasing his pleasure and hers. He started to thrust inside her at a hard yet slow rate. "Damn it Hiei," she yelled out in frustration. She started to move with him, trying to make his penis go deeper inside her. Sweat was already forming on his forehead. Hiei propped his body up on his free hand and looked down at Bree. Hiei thought she was beautiful once you got past the scars. She had perfect size lips, curves, and a nice toned butt. Her breasts were decent size as well.

Bree had her hand over her eyes. Sweat was also forming around her face as well. She could feel the sweat drip off from Hiei onto her. He was going at an agonizing slow rate. If he didn't quicken his pace, Bree was going to take control, well at lest try without opening her eyes.

Hiei's thrusting quickened, he watched as Bree started to smile.

Bree wasn't as tight as a virgin was so he knew she lain with someone before him, but she was still pretty tight and it didn't slack as he pumped inside her as most women's area does as they are having sex.

Bree's breathing quickened. Hiei lay back on top of her with his head back in her neck, still keeping the same pace. Bree wrapped her arm around his neck and her other was grasping his hair. Hiei quickened his pace, feeling the orgasm that was steadily rising. Bree whispered his name in his ear, but Hiei was still not satisfied. He wanted her to scream. His thrust grew harder and harder to where someone who was weak would have had a broken pelvis. Her moans grew loader and Hiei's orgasm grew stronger. When he climaxed in side her he didn't stop. He kept going, wanting another one.

He didn't want the moment to end. He liked being this close to another woman.

This time she yelled his name, arching her back and head while her walls tightening around him. Once her orgasm was over she unwrapped her lags from his waist and laid them loosely to the side. She placed both of her arms above her as she relaxed.

Hiei wasn't done till about another half hour before he fell on top of her panting. His head was laying on her boobs and he had both arms under her as he held her in a lovers embrace.

Hiei looked up at Bree to find her sleeping. Her breathing was even and she seemed peaceful. Hiei balanced himself on his elbows and looked down at her, he realized this is the first time he seen her without a smug face on. She seemed at piece. Hiei got off of her and lay at her side. He didn't want to wake her from putting his weight on top of her.

After a couple of minutes Hiei as well fell into blissful sleep.

Bree opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping Hiei. He was easy to fool. She was a little surprised that he didn't notice that her aura didn't change as it should have if she actually fell asleep. She stood up and walked over to her clothes and quickly put them on. It was a little uncomfortable since she doesn't have any underwear, she was going to steal Hiei's but she restrained herself from doing so.

She walked over to him and looked down at his naked sleeping form. "I'm going to leave you Hiei, the next time we meet it will be in battle." She said her last words to him and walked off to someplace she didn't know. She didn't need this distraction, it was fun while it lasted but she had a mission to do and she promised her very soul that she would finish it, and Hiei was only making it prolong. She had to ignore her feelings and move on.

She had to get stronger, that was her next goal. The only way to defeat them is to get stronger and she's no where near the needed strength. She gritted her teeth together as she thought about all the wasted time she spent with Hiei. How foolish she was to think that she might want something between them. No, she can't allow herself to feel these feelings. She didn't think it was weak to feel what she felt, but she knew that they were a distraction.

She didn't want someone to be caught up in her life. If they did they were surely going to die and she would be in even more despair if that would to happen to Hiei. She will admit that there was something there for Hiei inside her at this moment but she hopes that it'll pass.

When she reaches her goal she was going to die, and she didn't want Hiei to grieve over her as he does to his former lover. She knew he would kill himself and go straight to hell.

She didn't know where she was going to in the after life, heaven or hell. Most likely hell because of all the innocent lives she taken. It suited her and she hoped she will go to hell; she wanted to suffer for the rest of eternity.

Hiei didn't awaken until the sun hit his eyes. When he turned his head to get away from the light he noticed that Bree was gone. He sat up and looked over to where her clothes were, they were gone. He stood up and walked over to his clothes and quickly put them on. He jumped up into a tree and tried to sense her spiritual energy but he couldn't find it. He used his Jagan eye to try and find her but he couldn't get a good reading. She was purposely trying to block him from seeing her.

He went to Genkai's house but no one knew where she went.

Botan said she found her good underwear shredded on the floor when she woke up in the mourning.

Hiei searched everywhere to find Bree but he couldn't find her.

A month has passed and still no Bree. Hiei sat up in his tree trying to find her with His Jagan eye once more but with no luck. He shut his third eye and put his bandana back on. He leaned back in his tree and sighed. He knew now that she left him but what for? Why all of the sudden did she wanted to leave. Hiei thought everything was going good and when they had sex he thought…

No, something must have come up and she had to leave.

He will find her again he promised himself that. He will search to the end of this world and the next if he had to. He would not stop even if it killed him.

**(Okay sorry people. Did anyone else have a problem getting into fan fiction for a while? It kept on asking me to save a file or something every time I tried to get on. Oh well… this Lemon was a little suckish because I want to save the best Lemon to when they both are really together and stuff. Believe me there will be more sex to come I won't torture you to much on that. Please review!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Stranger

Chapter 13 Stranger

It's been three months since the last time Hiei seen Bree. He has searched nonstop for her but with no success. It's like the beginning all over again. Will it be another year before he finds her again? When he does find her he is going to kick her ass.

Again no demon in the Makai knows of her.

Hiei slid his hand through his hair. Maybe he should just try to forget about her, go on with his life.

What life would that be? He didn't have a life anymore. He found his mother's tear drop and he also as well has his sisters. That was his only goal in life and after he accomplished that all he wanted was death and he welcomed it with open arms, but when Mukuro showed her true self to him and after their fight in the last tournament he knew that his life had another purpose and that was to be with Mukuro. But now that Mukuro is gone he didn't have anything else left except to find Bree. Now he longs for her, something he doesn't admit to lightly to himself. Ever since Mukuro, Hiei's eyes has open, and now they are open for Bree and Bree alone.

No he won't forget about her. She's the only thing he has left in this pathetic life of his. He will find her.

It was late; twilight illuminated the sky and trees. Hiei was lying on a tree branch watching as the sun set, everything still going through his mind over and over again. He wants to forget for one night so he can sleep but he can't no matter how hard he tries.

"HIEI!" Botan screamed off into the distant. Hiei ignored it; he didn't feel like hearing her annoying blabber. "HIEI IT'S ABOUT BREE!" This caught his attention. He quickly jumped down from his tree and appeared in front of Botan. "Gaaah," she yelled and fell on her butt. "Jeesh Hiei do you have to scare me like that?"

"What do you want woman?"

"There's um, someone here who knows about Bree," she slowly stood up and patted her butt off of dirt. "He came this early this morning, I thought maybe you two could talk since you both are looking for the same person, maybe work together?"

"I don't need help from anyone."

"Stop being so stubborn and go to Genkai's temple, he's waiting for you."

"What did you fools tell him about me?" Hiei was starting to get pissed.

Botan put her hands up defensively with that goofy annoying smile she usually has on her face. "N-nothing, I just thought maybe you should talk to him that's all."

I turned and left her, nothing bothering to hear what she said under her breath about me. When Hiei arrived at Genkai's temple he immediately sensed the strangers presence. He wasn't strong, he knew he could take him in a fight but he wasn't hostile either, hopefully this is a friendly and not someone trying to hunt Bree down.

"Speak of the devil," Genkai said when Hiei walked in. Everyone turned to look at him. Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, Yukina and the stranger were there. Hiei looked over at the stranger and starred. He looked harmless, he had long black hair which was tied back in a pony tail and light blue eyes. He was very slender not that much muscle and very tall, about as tall as Kurama. He stood up and walked over toward Hiei.

Hiei took out his sword and pointed it at his throat. "How do we know you're not out hunting Bree, for all we know you're here to get closer to Bree and kill her."

"Don't mind him, he does this to every new person we meet," Yusuke said making excuses for him. "Hiei he's Bree's friend and like you she left him and now he's searching for her too."

"How do you know he's not lying?" Hiei pointed the sword at Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled. "I'm a great judge of character."

Hiei stared at Yusuke for a couple more seconds then places his sword back in it sheath. He did trust Yusuke's judgment. He's usually right about people. Hiei walked over to their little circle and sat down across from the stranger making him sit down as well.

"My name is Yamato I've heard that Bree was here but like you I guess she left without a word." He lifted his tea that Genkai gave him and sipped it.

"What is your relationship with Bree?" Hiei asked.

He set his tea down and looked at Hiei in the eyes. "We did have a relationship before she abruptly left me, and personally I won't accept that. I will find her even if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh what a tragic love story, who would of known that someone like Bree was in love," Botan said as she walked in from the forest. She sat down next to Yamato and blabbed on about love and junk. Hiei glared at him. Did Bree really have a relationship with someone else? Does she go from one place from another manipulation men so they can give her pleasure and she leaves them just like that? Was Hiei really that big of a fool to fall for that trick?

"What type of relationship did you have with her?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"I loved her dearly, but I'm afraid she didn't feel the same way about me. She's broken and I guess I'm attracted to someone I wish to fix."

Hiei glared at him. "So you want to fix her, do you really think she can be fixed?"

"Well I guess I…"

Hiei cut him off. "She isn't a toy that you can just measly fix and make everything better. She isn't _broken, _the only way you can _fix _her is if you can change her past and make everything all daisy happy."

Yamato stood up and glared back at Hiei. "Do you even know anything about her past, let me guess she didn't tell you, now did she?"

"And she told you?"

"She told me everything." He looked like he beaten him and Hiei didn't like that one bit. He didn't like it how he talked about her like she was some toy it pissed him off. Before Hiei could stand up and do something about it, Yamato faced lightened up and he sighed. "Look nothing is going to be solved with arguing, I understand that you are also looking for Bree so maybe I thought we could work together and find her."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I know more about Bree than you do, I know where she would go and what she mostly thinks, you need me."

Hiei highly doubted that Yamato knew what she was thinking, but he was right, it seems he does know more about Bree than he does. He found out where she last was and that was here, so maybe we can find the next destination she is at and hopefully she still is there.

"fine, but don't think I'm going to follow you around like a lost puppy, if I find a different trail than you I won't hesitate to take it, with or without you."

Yamato nodded.

Yamato had a different approach than Hiei did. Or should he say a different ability. Unlike Hiei's Jagan eye were he can read others mind and send his own messages to people, Yamato can see what other people saw. He can look deep into someone's mind with a simple small touch. He found Bree with Hiei from running into Botan on the street. He wasn't clever like he appeared to be, just lucky, but Hiei knew this talent could be reliable and will possibly bring him a step closer to Bree and hopefully a step ahead of her instead of behind.

"So what is your relationship with Bree?" Yamato asked one day as they were doing their searching.

"It doesn't concern you."

"From what I learned you two had a deeper relationship than I had with her."

"If you want to call that a relationship."

Yamato frowned. "Does she feel the same way about you as you do to her?" Hiei didn't say anything, he doesn't like to talk about his feelings especially to a stranger. "You know I can just touch you and find everything out." Hiei stepped away from him. No way in hell was he going to touch him.

"I thought she did." Hiei finally admitted. Yamato smirked but didn't say anything; he kept to himself and kept brushing against strangers. "Did you find out about Bree's past by touching her?"

Yamato smirked once again. "No she told me herself." Hiei's eye turned to slits. He highly doubted that. If she didn't tell him why would she tell a low life like this guy? With a simple touch he could find everything out about a person and he's taking advantage of it to just find her.

Hiei was such a hypocrite.

Yamato stopped in his tracks, his eyes stricken with fear. "Oh no…"

"What?" Hiei demanded stopping in his tracks to look at Yamato.

He looked up at Hiei, sweat already falling down his face. "Their having another Makai tournament, someone murdered king Enki."

"And that's supposed to be bad?" Hiei smirked, having another chance to win the Makai tournament and be king.

'No," Yamato shook his head. "The- the Winglie's are competing, and you know what will happen if they win."

Hiei was taken back. They haven't showed their faces in the Makai for thousands of years, not even in the last Makai tournament they didn't show, why now? He looked around trying to read the mind he heard that from. "Who did you brush into that knew that?" Hiei wasn't informed of this information. He had to brush into someone with High power in the Makai.

"He's gone."

Hiei shook his head. "Tell me what he looked like and I'll find him."

"No, he realized what my powers are and somehow put up barriers around his brain and disappeared, I can't even pick up his spiritual energy anymore."

This was bad, really, erally bad. If the winglie's win the tournament we will be all doomed, all three worlds will be torn into two, into nothing.

(I didn't really bother will reading over my stuff so if there are any mistakes it'll be fixed by the end of the week.)


End file.
